


Moonlight

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo, a vampire hunter, can't bring himself to let go of the one person who has left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted on aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/817740/moonlight-angst-romance-vampires-exo-kaisoo)

_"Let's count together for me,_

_the bite marks_

_that I left on you."_

 

 

He shivered at the onslaught of cold breeze, kicking up the autumn leaves and swirling them around his feet. The young man rubbed his hands together, attempting to bring warmth to his numb fingers. The sun was shining bright, but the temperature said otherwise. It was soon to be declared winter after all.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. It was ten minutes past their meeting time, so where the hell was Chanyeol? The witch hunter was out on a mission, yes, so his returning time wasn’t assured, but it shouldn’t take too long to burn a witch that was sentenced to death. Then again, his colleague had spoken about taking a trainee along with him, so that could be holding him up.

Kyungsoo just wanted to be out of this weather and get their monthly dinner meeting over with.

As if on cue, a tall man with unruly curly hair and a large grin appeared before him, accompanied by what Kyungsoo guessed to be the trainee—an equally tall teenager with sharp features and swept back blonde hair. Kyungsoo pushed away from the wall, grimacing as he began walking in the opposite direction. “You’re late, so now we’re going to be late.”

“Hello to you too,” Chanyeol retorted with a smile as he followed. “I’m sure Kris won’t care.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the thought of the usually collected and laid back dragon hunter. “He won’t, but Junmyeon will, and Baekhyun’s probably worried sick, given the way you nearly got burnt to a crisp a week ago.”

“It’s all in a day’s work of a pyromaniac,” the witch hunter shrugged before he gawked. “Oh, yeah, I forgot. This is Oh Sehun, the new trainee.” He said, patting the shoulder of the blond beside him.

Kyungsoo gave a nod of his head in introduction. “Nice to meet you, I’m Do Kyungsoo, vampire hunter,” he stated plainly, thankful as their meeting place was in sight a few meters away. Sehun’s eyes looked him up and down, raising a brow but said nothing other than what was expected.

“Oh Sehun,” he murmured, “witch hunter in training.”

 

 

Junmyeon, the leader of the “EXO Demon Hunter Association”, had managed to book a table at some restaurant, inviting all eleven of them there. It was a monthly thing he did to get them all to work together and “strengthen friendship”. Kyungsoo honestly saw it as a bother, but he would never tell Junmyeon that to his face.

He preferred to keep to himself during these dinner meetings, smiling softly and watching as they all goofed off and chatted about random things. He was brought into the conversation sometimes, an occasional comment here and there, but he mostly stirred his pea soup and scratched at a scar on his wrist, irritating it for the millionth time.

This action managed to be caught by no other than the newbie himself. “Where’s that from?” Sehun asked with mild curiosity, having been seated beside Kyungsoo.

“I-It’s nothing,” he answered nervously and quietly, looking at his lap and searching quickly for an excuse. “I just…got hurt on a mission is all.” That was a huge lie. Kyungsoo remembered what really happened. He remembered cold fingers seizing his wrist and teeth sinking into the flesh, and he let it happen, let the monster have its evening meal happily.

“Have you been getting careless, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae, the werewolf hunter, snorted. Kyungsoo scowled and opened his mouth to respond before someone else spoke up.

“It’s probably because Jongin isn’t there,” Luhan, an incubus hunter, commented, a snobbish air to his words as he picked at his food with an apathetic look. The vampire hunter immediately became frozen and rigid, going pale as his fingers dug into the fabric of his jeans. Silence had fallen over the table, all other hunters looking at each other and trying to decide how to respond.

No one dared to talk about Kim Jongin, especially when Kyungsoo was in the same room.

Junmyeon cleared his throat, being the leader of the ragtag group. “That was out of line, Luhan.”

The pink-haired man gave a dry smile. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend anyone. I was just stating a fact. We all know Kyungsoo can’t keep himself together now that his boy toy is gone.”

_You’re wrong_ , Kyungsoo wanted to argue. “That’s not true, and you know it!”

“Oh, really, then why do you reject every trainee that comes to you? You afraid they’re gonna die while you’re not watching?” Luhan retaliated.

“That’s not what happened!”

“Then tell us what did. I have a feeling you’re hiding something,” he growled out, getting to his feet and looking to the rest of the hunters for support. “Come to think of it, I’ve never heard of a rogue vampire killing its prey and taking its useless, dead body back with it. You could’ve easily killed a rogue either way. Your story has a hole in it.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes into deadly slits. “What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting Jongin was turned, and you couldn’t kill him, so you let him go—or maybe you’re keeping him and hiding him away from us. They do say vampires are great in bed, you know.”

“You fucker—“ Kyungsoo spat, reaching across the table to grab the other hunter’s collar and pull him close, prepared to swipe the smug smirk right off of Luhan’s face. Outwardly, he was angered that Luhan even tried to suggest something like that, but inside he was panicking. If the Hunter’s Council found out that his report about that night was anything but true, he would surely be on trial— _because Luhan wasn’t wrong._

“That’s enough,” Minseok, Luhan’s partner, intercepted, getting to his feet and shoving the two apart. “We all trust Kyungsoo and know that he would never lie about something like that. Jongin is gone, and we’ll have to live with that. He wouldn’t want you two at each other’s throats about this.”

Luhan huffed, but backed away and sat back down, giving Kyungsoo the evil eye as he did so. Minseok rarely scolded him, so it was best that he listened.

Sehun, who was utterly confused and lost, nudged his mentor. “Who’s…Who’s Jongin?” he mumbled, just loud enough for Chanyeol to hear. The curly-haired man swallowed the food in his mouth and gave a sad look.

“He was a trainee that Kyungsoo was responsible for training. He was killed three months ago on a mission by a rogue vampire—those really mindless vampires that have no sense of humanity. Jongin and Kyungsoo were close, like lovers practically, so he doesn’t like to talk about it,” Chanyeol explained, shoving french fry after french fry into his mouth.

Kyungsoo moved abruptly, chair scraping against the floor noisily. “It was  _four_  months ago.” Chanyeol was terrible at whispering. He grabbed his coat and his bag hurriedly, feeling like he couldn’t breathe and the room was closing in on him with all the eyes focused on him. “Thanks for the dinner, hyung,” he said, bowing to Junmyeon, “I…have a mission, so I should go.”

The blond smiled sympathetically, knowing that trying to stop him from leaving was pointless given what had happened. “Alright, thank you for coming, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

That evening, he hunted recklessly, firing shot after shot. With the advantage of the sun still being up, not a single vampire was able to touch a hair on his head, not even the one that had grabbed his thigh in an attempt to pull him down. He climbed up and down the rotting wood of the stairs, reloading his guns in a flash. It was three floors, and thought to hold at least fifty of the damned beasts, but he was not scared. He was never scared.

Kyungsoo didn’t stop shooting bullets through their chests until every single creature in sight was turned to dust. In a matter of two hours, he eliminated an entire clan that had lived in an abandoned hotel. He instantly hurried home, looking for another way to cure his stresses.

So, no, he was not reckless without Jongin, only lost.

 

 

Kyungsoo dumped his things impatiently in the foyer, throwing his shoes in the corner of the room and rushing down the hallway. As he twisted the doorknob of the door located in the very back of his home, he was relieved at the sound of the familiar click of the lock still in place, not that he thought what was hidden inside would ever be able to escape, but it still plagued his fears. Something that he’d already lost would leave him, and Kyungsoo couldn’t stand the thought. How would he go on without such a thing, such a person? The contemplations had already wrecked his brain that night, a year ago.

The hunter heard the faint clinking of chains behind the white door, knowing that his scent was already caught and what was hidden away was growing impatient and _hungry_. Sweat dewed fingertips delved into the pocket of his pants, clutching the usual brass key. Kyungsoo chewed on his lip and a shaky sigh left his lips, knowing this was totally and completely wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was madly infatuated.

With immense trepidation, the man shoved the key into the lock and twisted, hearing the satisfying click of the door unlocking. He pushed forward, opening it with a creak and entering, shutting the door behind himself. The smell of the room was stale and sweet, instantly relaxing Kyungsoo. To anyone else, it was a relatively normal bedroom with white walls and wooden flooring, a dresser and two windows, which the fading sunlight streamed through with beautiful pinks and oranges. In the middle, pushed against the far wall, was a large bed, covered in pure white sheets and pillows, thankfully not torn this time. Buried under those sheets, curled up to avoid the sunlight pouring into the room, with wisps of silvery hair peeking out, was the object of his affection.

A small smile spread onto his heart-shaped lips, dropping the key back into his pocket. “Are you awake?” he asked, watching as the bundle of sheets twitched and the chains connected to the walls shook. There was an animalistic growl in reply, and Kyungsoo grinned as he moved to close the thick grey curtains to cover the windows. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like the sun, but it’s easier to…deal with you when you’re weaker.” There was no use in apologizing, but he did it anyway as he switched on the lamplight, letting a tad bit of light illuminate the otherwise dim room now that the windows were covered.

Immediately, the body beneath the blankets scrambled to untangle itself, sitting up in the blink of an eye, vibrant red eyes darting to Kyungsoo. He sniffed the air before his upper lip curled and hands darted out like claws, his body leaning off the bed as he desperately tried to reach the hunter, the silver shackles around his wrists keep him in place. Kyungsoo stepped forward until he was just out of reach, a whine escaping the other being. The smile was gone from the raven-haired man’s lips, staring into those crimson eyes sternly. “Be gentle, or I’m not giving you anything.” He got nothing but a tilt of the head in reply.

Once Kyungsoo was in arm’s reach, freezing fingers dug into his sides painfully, dragging him close and arms crushing him in a fierce embrace, “gentle, gentle,” he warned again, wincing at the agony his ribs were facing. The other male’s face pressed into his stomach, inhaling his intoxicating scent and rubbing his nose against the soft cotton fabric of Kyungsoo’s sweater. Though it was severe and hurtful, Kyungsoo smiled, running his hand through a tangled mess of white hair. The action caused the other male to look up, scary eyes peering up at him curiously.

His hand slid down to cup a pallid cheek, his heart panging in remembrance of the once sun-kissed skin that he used to adore, but was now a sickly pale with bluish veins showing. He thought of the chocolate brown eyes that would stare at him lovingly and would crinkle as he laughed at the dumbest things that were now a bone-chilling red, of the dark hair that was always swept perfectly above his eyes or tousled stylishly but was now mess of white, or of the red plump lips that would almost always spread into a grin but were a pale pink that smiled no longer.

This was nothing but the shell of Kim Jongin, a demon that had wrecked his body and torn his once kind and innocent soul into pieces.

Kyungsoo knew this, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do any harm to him. That night, when Jongin had thought to have “died”, he remembered clearly. How the rogue vampire they were in the midst of tracking had latched onto his partner, biting him with the intention to poison, not kill. Kyungsoo could only shoot the vampire and wrench it off of his trainee, left having to watch as the man he loved writhed and convulsed as the venom tainted him. He remembered Jongin begging for Kyungsoo to kill him before he turned completely, but no matter how he pointed his pistol or resolved his will, he couldn’t pull the trigger. How could he kill him so easily?

Jongin had no last words, only excruciating screams.

Once Jongin had passed out from the pain, he hid him away and reported to the association that Jongin had died and the rogue vampire had taken his body. No one knew, and no one would ever know, that Jongin was “alive” and in Kyungsoo’s possession.

And though he was a soulless monster, with a dead brain and a frozen heart, something that Kyungsoo was obligated to eliminate, he still loved him.

Kyungsoo was startled from his thoughts as arms ensnared around his waist, tugging him close as the vampire lied back on the bed, the smaller male on top of him. Jongin tugged on the neckline of Kyungsoo’s sweater, sliding it off his shoulder. Cold lips pressed against the skin there, a tongue licking a smooth, icy path on his collarbone, Jongin’s way of pleading for what he wanted. Kyungsoo shifted into more comfortable position, swallowing thickly before petting Jongin’s messy hair. “Go ahead,” he murmured.

He whimpered as sharp teeth dug into the skin of his shoulder, fisting Jongin’s t-shirt in his hands at the pain, while the vampire merely groaned in response, hurriedly gulping down the saccharine nectar. Kyungsoo merely waited, letting Jongin have his fill. A moment ticked by, the human counting the seconds before beginning to push at the other’s shoulder. “No more,” he said, but Jongin merely tightened his grip possessively. “Jongin, I said  _stop_.” Again, he didn’t budge. Grimacing, the hunter dug into his pocket, pulling out a small vial of holy water. His breath was coming out heavily now, and he shook his head to clear it, popping of the lid of the vial with his thumb and upturning it onto the exposed skin of Jongin’s neck.

The vampire hissed instantaneously, retracting his fangs and grasping his own neck in pain. He clenched his eyes shut, and Kyungsoo fell forward to rest his head on Jongin’s chest, panting for breath, his head pounding. It was always hard to get Jongin to stop once he’d started, and Kyungsoo wasn’t afraid to fight back if it meant keeping himself alive.

In the beginning, it had been even worse. Anytime Kyungsoo got close to Jongin, he’d be attacked and bitten without mercy, but once time passed he’d “trained” Jongin to ask first. Though Jongin didn’t speak and didn’t respond to most things, he did understand majority of the things Kyungsoo said. The human knew Jongin had no memories of the time before, nor did he know of anything besides blood, sleep, sex, and Kyungsoo, but the vampire had become affectionate. Not only craving blood, but just attention and touch from Kyungsoo.

Peeking up, he saw the forming rash on junction of Jongin’s neck and shoulder and sighed, leaning up to press a kiss to the irritated and freezing skin. “Sorry,” he mumbled before feeling a hand roughly tug him up until he was face-to-face with Jongin, blood-stained lips and bright maroon hues inches from his own. The vampire didn’t hesitate before pressing their lips together, Kyungsoo grimacing at the taste of his own warm blood. The metallic flavor was only intensified as Jongin’s tongue slid into his mouth, but Kyungsoo found himself moaning and grinding his hips against the man below him rather than wincing in disgust. A growl rumbled in Jongin’s chest, and the vampire’s hands roamed to tug at the hem of Kyungsoo’s sweater, having learned not to rip Kyungsoo’s clothes unless he wanted a cross burning into his skin.

The other complied with Jongin’s wish, sitting up on Jongin’s waist and taking off all of his clothes, revealing his soft and fair skin that was littered with healing bruises and bite marks—all from Jongin. Kyungsoo didn’t miss the hungry gaze the lingered over his nude body, anticipating Jongin’s next move as their positions were flipped, chains crossing and tangling, limiting the vampire’s movement. The hunter rolled his eyes as Jongin settled between his parted legs, reaching up and grabbing one of Jongin’s shackled wrists, fetching the brass key from his discarded pants and unlocking it with ease. He left the other one on, much to the platinum blonde’s dismay, just in case, throwing the key across the room as Jongin captured his lips in another bruising kiss.

Wintry fingers scratched down his sides, leaving angry red lines that only cause Kyungsoo’s blood to boil in arousal. A moan escaped him as Jongin’s lips abandoned his in favor of trailing cold licks and kisses down his chest. Those soft lips kissed one of his nipples before suckling on it gently, freezing tongue swirling around the pert bud. Razor-sharp teeth dug harshly into the sensitive skin causing Kyungsoo to cry out, a hand coming up tug on Jongin’s hair as he slurped up the blood that welled to the surface fervently. Jongin’s mouth continued its decent, nibbling at Kyungsoo’s navel before stopping. Kyungsoo tugged on the other male’s hair again, communicating his need to have those plump lips sliding over his dick.

A high-pitched gasp sounded as Jongin complied with his wish, engulfing his erection with no problem. It was a weird feeling, the vampire’s mouth being completely cold and his teeth dragging over the shaft occasionally as he bobbed his head up and down, but Kyungsoo found himself moaning wantonly. “J-Jongin…!”

With no gag reflex, Jongin had no difficulty swallowing Kyungsoo whole, burning eyes focused on the human, watching his expressions and learning what spurred him on. Pulling back with an obscene slick noise until only the head remained in his mouth; he tongued the slit and sucked  _hard_. Kyungsoo came without warning, spilling into Jongin’s mouth. The vampire swallowed willingly and hungrily, some running down his lips and chin obscenely.

Kyungsoo panted but didn’t relax; knowing Jongin was nowhere near finished with him. The vampire grumbled at the inability to remove his shirt, settling for just taking off his cotton pants and underwear. He impatiently stuck two fingers into his mouth, wetting them with saliva quickly, before taking them out and promptly sliding one inside of Kyungsoo, causing the human to jolt at the sudden intrusion. Jongin didn’t wait before moving the digit in and out, quickly adding the second finger and scissoring Kyungsoo open. Though he wasn’t being gentle or slow in the slightest, Kyungsoo was thankful that Jongin was at least preparing him, unlike the first few painful times they had done it raw.

It was then that Jongin caught sight of the bruise on Kyungsoo’s right thigh—the injury from earlier from when one vampire had grabbed him during his mission—very well catching on that it wasn’t from him. Crimson hues darted up to look at the human accusingly before he moved to press a gentle kiss to the purpling spot, causing Kyungsoo to shiver. Jongin gave it a tiny lick as he pulled his fingers out.

The vampire sat up, grasping Kyungsoo’s hips hard enough to bruise, licking his lips and guiding his dick before sheathing himself completely inside Kyungsoo in a single thrust. “Fuck—Jongin!” Tears sprung to the human’s eyes at the sting of pain, crying out and tugging Jongin closer by the shoulders, digging his nails into his skin as he gritted his teeth. Jongin gave him no time to adjust to the pressure, setting a fast and rough pace.

Groaning, Kyungsoo reached down between them to stroke his own dick, watching as Jongin indulged himself. There was a certain beauty to the male above him; his pastel lips parted and ultra-white teeth bared as he grunted and moaned, his pallid abs rippling with every movement of his hips, his messy ivory hair, and the way his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the room.

And though Jongin pounded into him without holding back, the way his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo and held him close as their bodies moved together was tender. He felt himself melt into the embrace, arching his back and fisting the t-shirt covering Jongin’s back as he hit that spot inside of him. Before he could help himself, Kyungsoo fingers dug into Jongin’s hair, pulling him down into a fierce kiss that had the latter groaning, teeth piercing the human’s tongue. Blood mixed into the lip lock, causing them both to gasp. “Ah, sh-shit, Jongin! Harder!” Kyungsoo sobbed, feeling himself just barely touching the edge.

Adjusting his angle slightly, Jongin’s breath came out in rough pants as he slammed in, hips smacking against Kyungsoo’s ass loudly. A few more bruise-worthy thrusts and tears sprung to the smaller male’s eyes, and he tensed up visibly. The vampire took that moment of vulnerability to lean in and sink his teeth into the exposed flesh of Kyungsoo’s neck, and the raven-haired man came with a scream, staining their chests with semen.

Jongin continued moving, gulping down blood, until his thrusts became sluggish and sloppy, filling Kyungsoo with his warmth. He fell on top of the man below him, pulling away from his neck with a messy face and a sated expression.

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo smacked the vampire’s ass with a hand, sound echoing through the room. “Get off of me.” It took a few pushes, but eventually Jongin slid out and rolled over to lie next to him, acting awfully docile now that he was weak and tired. It was times like this that he felt a little bit like the old, human Jongin, the younger boy that would follow Kyungsoo around like a puppy and fall asleep on important missions.

He yelped as said vampire suddenly pulled him close, rubbing his bloodied face into Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo snorted, pushing his face away and using the hem of Jongin’s shirt to wipe at his face like he would to a child. His eyes went wide in realization of what had happened and pressed a hand to his own neck, hissing at the pain and pulling it back to view his fingers coated in the red substance. He groaned and wiped that too on Jongin’s shirt. He had to do laundry later anyways.

Scowling, Kyungsoo slapped Jongin’s cheek, causing the latter to growl and bare his teeth in retaliation. “I told you not to bite there! It’s hard to hide,” he huffed as Jongin simply stared at him, not comprehending the problem. “I’ll have wear a scarf for a while. Jesus, I wish you had gotten smarter when you became a vampire.”

It was a silent as Jongin simply looked at him, unblinking and dumb. A few seconds passed before he leaned forward and nipped at Kyungsoo’s swollen lips, somehow looking apologetic, though he was probably anything but. The hunter chuckled, cupping Jongin’s ashen face in his hands, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. He had long since gotten over the fact that the human Jongin was gone, but innocent moments like that made him think that a sliver of him was still there.

“What did your laugh even sound like?” he wondered aloud wistfully. “I’ve forgotten. I can remember your smile clearly, but not what you sounded like.” A smile of his own toyed on his lips, and Kyungsoo pushed the corners of Jongin’s mouth up. It was a weird sight, with the other man’s scary red eyes and pale complexion. “Nope, you just look creepy now.” He pulled his fingers away when Jongin tried to bite.

“Are you really like a zombie? You understand me sometimes though. Why can’t you speak?” He asked, feeling a sudden emotion clutter his chest. “Of all things, why did you become a rogue vampire? It’d be so much easier to deal with you if you were just a normal one. Why…Why did you have to be so stupid?” Kyungsoo felt his lips tremble and his eyes grew watery. “Why didn’t you run like I told you to?  _Why did you leave me alone?_ ” He rasped out, letting the tears spill down his cheeks before he wiped them away, completely vulnerable in front of Jongin.

Jongin moved closer and nipped at Kyungsoo’s lips again, prying his hands away from his face. He said nothing but rested his head on the human’s chest.  Kyungsoo tried his hardest to smile, taking that as an unsure way to comfort him.

“You’re still stupid.”


	2. pretty when you cry

_"All those special times I spent with you,_ _my love,_

_They don't mean shit compared to all your drugs._

_But I don't really mind,_

_I've got much more than that._

_Like my memories,_

_I don't need that."_

 

There were no butterflies fluttering in his tummy, no sparks beneath his skin, and no random proclamations of love the first time Kyungsoo met Kim Jongin. It was just a normal meeting between soon-to-be partners.

In fact, when Kyungsoo first got the orders that he would be receiving a trainee, he hated it. First things first, he was never one to be social, never talked to the other hunters and never went out of his way to cause trouble or suggest anything. He just completed his missions and did his job. It wasn’t as if he hated the other hunters, he was just a naturally introverted person.  So he had never trained anyone before, and wasn’t sure how to go about it. He wished he could reject the job, but he was the only vampire hunter available at the time.

“Kyungsoo, this is Kim Jongin, he’ll be under your watch from now on,” Junmyeon gestured to the young man in front of them with a polite curl of the lips. “And Jongin, this is Do Kyungsoo, he’ll be training you.”

Kyungsoo took in the dark hair and skin the boy possessed, as well as the shy way he prevented himself, rubbing at the back of his neck and averting his gaze to anywhere but the older man. You would think that someone so handsome would act confident and poised. But Jongin already seemed different, so he liked him.

“Ni-Nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo greeted, bowing to his new student, “I hope we can learn a lot together.” He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders to clear the jitters.

Jongin offered a bashful smile, finally meeting the other hunter’s eyes, “me too, Kyungsoo-hyung.”

It turned out that Jongin was an orphan, and the Hunters’ Association had been his only lodging before he was transferred to Kyungsoo’s hands—so naturally, he was going to stay with his teacher. Kyungsoo wasn’t used to having another person in his condo, but he adjusted to pulling Jongin out of bed (he was a heavy sleeper who enjoyed sleeping late), eating meals with him, and simply being around the younger hunter-in-training 24/7.

Jongin was a fast learner too. Whenever Kyungsoo gave him pointers or taught him new defense and offense mechanisms, the other man was quick to practice it until he had it down. Kyungsoo found himself enjoying teaching Jongin. He liked the excited and proud grin he would give when Kyungsoo complimented him, or the way he pouted when he got something wrong. He adored how Jongin liked to cling to him and initiate any sort of skin-ship, even if it was just their hands brushing. Soon it wasn’t just a happy feeling Jongin gave him—it was something  _more_.

Ten months later, on a mission in the woods, the younger man suddenly pressed Kyungsoo against the rough trunk of a tree, the bark digging uncomfortably into his back. “Jongin?” he asked, feeling nervous for some reason. Now it was time for those butterflies to fly around in his stomach.

And for that spark to light as Jongin leaned in and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a vampire (which they were supposed to be tracking), but Kyungsoo’s lips felt numb the entire time. A good kind of numb, the numb that made him wish Jongin’s plump lips would brush against his one more time. But Jongin avoided talking about that fantastic moment, probably embarrassed or thinking that Kyungsoo hated it, considering he hadn’t spoken about the kiss either. In fact, Jongin didn’t even touch him at all, knocking a couple of plates over as he bumped into the table in the dining hall just to avoid Kyungsoo. It took a week before Kyungsoo crossed the line and asked him directly. What he got in return was a confession.

“I-I really like you, hyung. Like… _like you_  like you.” Jongin ran a hand nervously through his dark hair, the moonlight illuminating his reddened face. The winter air caused his breath to come out like wisps of smoke, and as the words came out, Kyungsoo envisioned Jongin pouring out his love. “That’s wh-why I kissed you, I mean. I was being serious about it.”

“I thought so,” Kyungsoo sniffled, his nose running. His shoes scuffed against the ice-covered ground as he stepped closer. “I didn’t think you were one to just kiss me out of nowhere.”

“Wh-What do you…I mean, how do you feel about me?” Jongin asked, gulping, rubbing his clammy hands against his jeans anxiously.

“Oh, I like you too,” he replied casually with a smile, “if I didn’t I wouldn’t still be here, would I? There’s nothing to be nervous about, I already knew. I just wanted you to tell me yourself.” Kyungsoo gave no room or time for a retort, crossing the tiny distance to stand on his tippy toes and return the kiss from a week ago. Their lips were frozen and chapped, but that warm feeling still pooled beneath his skin.

Their relationship only grew after that. Three months later, Jongin was presented with his official badge and stamp, becoming a full-fledged vampire hunter. He didn’t stray from Kyungsoo’s side regardless. Instead of being his trainee, Jongin was now his partner and a part of the Exo Hunter Association. They had tried to hide their status as boyfriends from the group, but it was found out soon enough. Most congratulated them and some (Luhan) didn’t care.

Jongin’s bed in the adjacent room was abandoned as he moved into Kyungsoo’s, or rather their bedroom. Now Kyungsoo didn’t want to wake up either. Jongin was like a space heater and waking up with that warmth almost always lulled him back to sleep. Not to mention that the younger man wasn’t too bad in bed either.

“Did Jongin turn and bite you in your sleep?” Chanyeol would joke each time Kyungsoo would come into work with a red mark decorating his skin.

That joke only got ironic two months after.

“Whoa, Jongin, look,” Kyungsoo breathed, looking up at the sky in wonder. It was pitch black outside, given that it was just past midnight, but the sky was coated in tons of twinkling stars. They looked so vivid that he felt as though he could reach up and pluck one. “The stars are so pretty.”

“Mmm, hyung, not to be rude and all, but I really don’t care. Let’s go home. I’m tired,” Jongin groaned, leaning his head against the other man’s shoulder as they sat side-by-side against a tree. “I think this rogue vamp is long gone by now.”

“We can’t just abandon our duties because you’re sleepy, Jongin,” the elder rolled his eyes. “Besides, our sources said he would pass through here.” Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, tightening his grip on his pistol slightly. It was easy to forget that they were on a mission when Jongin was by his side. He wasn’t worried though. Kyungsoo never made a single mistake on a mission, distracted or not. “What, are you scared?”

Jongin sat up straight with narrowed eyes. “Of course I’m not.”

Kyungsoo’s lips twisted into that heart-shaped smirk of his. “I think you are, Kim Jongin. We all know you’re scared of the dark.”

“I-I am not!”

“Oh, please, you never want to have sex with the lights off.”

“That’s because I can’t see you like that.”

“When the power went out, you screamed like a little girl and wouldn’t let go of me.” The older man teased with a grin, shoving at Jongin’s shoulder playfully, laughing at the memory. Jongin flushed red but smiled, letting out a sigh of surrender.

“You win this round, Do Kyungsoo,” he said, leaning back against the tree.

Kyungsoo looked at the mesmerizing sky once more before his gaze drifted to his boyfriend and partner. The moonlight accentuated and highlighted every inch of Jongin’s handsome face. It wasn’t fair, really, how good-looking he was—rivaling the beauty of every vampire and incubus. Every inch of his body looked like it was carved from stone by some ancient patron of the arts. Kyungsoo couldn’t count how many times he spent worshipping that body.

“I love you,” he suddenly murmured, hand reaching down to grasp Jongin’s, intertwining their fingers.

Jongin snorted. “This is awfully cliché.”

“Oh, suck it up for once and be romantic, dummy,” Kyungsoo poked out his tongue before grinning widely. Jongin rolled his eyes, but did as Kyungsoo said and leaned down, pecking him on the fair skin of his cheek.

“I love you too, more than anything—this is too cheesy, hyung, I can’t do this!” Jongin burst into obnoxious laughter, which soon mixed with Kyungsoo’s giggles.

“We both know you love Monggu too much to say that.”

“You have a point.”

The two hunters froze at the sound of footsteps and immediately stood, cocking their guns and taking a stance with watchful eyes. Kyungsoo’s eyes flickered from left to right, looking for any sign of movement in the dark. Vampires were fast, yes, but rogue vampires were more akin to zombies and were typically messy when it came to covering their tracks or hiding their presence. Unfortunately, this rogue was not like the others.

In a single moment, with no time to react,  _two_  beings darted and broke from the forest. Kyungsoo and Jongin could barely ready themselves before they were both attacked.  One shoved Jongin to the ground, the hideously beautiful vampire baring her fangs before his face. Grimacing, he kicked the female in the stomach with the tip of his boot, causing her to falter and giving him time to shoot her in the chest. The vampire instantly crumbled to black dust, and Jongin coughed, getting to his feet. “Kyungsoo-hyung?” he called.

He looked up, and his heart faltered to see Kyungsoo clutching his head, an open wound bleeding and staining his hair, running down his neck and staining the collar of his coat. The other vampire advanced upon its weakened meal, Kyungsoo held up his gun, hand shaking and one eye squinted as blood ran down his face. A simple miscalculation and he had been slammed into a tree, causing the current head injury he was dealing with.

“Hyung!” Jongin cried, and the demon turned with eager and hungry eyes.

“Jongin, go, run, you idiot!” Kyungsoo shouted, his eyes wide as he caught on to what would happen. The vampire didn’t hesitate before tackling Jongin to the ground in the blink of an eye, knocking his gun out of his hand.

 “Fuck!” Jongin cursed, gritting his teeth. The rogue vampire was relentless, strong, and desperate. The hunter struggled to push the demon off and crawl away, momentarily succeeding, crawling on his stomach and kicking the vampire in the face, but even he knew that wasn’t enough. His leg was grabbed, pulling him back with sufficient force to nearly rip off the appendage. Jongin was pinned to the ground and teeth sunk hungrily into the flesh of his neck.

He had been bitten twice prior, during other missions, and it hadn’t fazed him. It was like being bit by a dog—it hurt, and then you got over it. Vampires rarely turned humans into their own kind unless they had an ulterior motive.

That was only if they didn’t inject you with venom.

But when Kyungsoo managed to take aim and shoot the vampire in the head, just barely missing Jongin and watching as it crumbled to dust, something was different. Jongin’s eyes lost focus, sight blurring, and he felt woozy. A strange numbing feeling crawled through him, and he couldn’t find it to stand and get to his feet—or even move at all.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice rang through, a piercing noise breaking through his ears. It sounded like someone was calling him while he lay at the bottom of an ocean.

And then, starting from the wound on his neck, intense heat, like fire, burst through his veins, and Jongin gasped and writhed, feeling as though he couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t slow-building—it was like his body burst into flames all at once. He clawed at his chest, choking and heaving for oxygen. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. “H…yung…hel-p me, I can’t…I-I…breath-e.”

Kyungsoo’s vision went bleary, and he got up on wobbly knees, running over to Jongin lay, the realization slowly sinking in. “No, no, no, no! Jongin, no, please! Oh god, no, don’t! Please!” He didn’t know what he was even saying, didn’t notice the tears slipping down his cheeks as his mind went haywire. He fell to the ground, reached out and grasped one of the clenched hands, holding it close. What should he do? Anything and everything related to this situation was never mentioned in any class he had taken or training he went through.

Because there wasn’t anything you could do—once someone was tainted with venom, you killed them or let them turn. There was no other option.

Jongin’s back arched, his limbs bent at odd angles, fingers digging into the earth as he struggled to break free from an invisible force. His face was deathly pale, sweat soaking his skin. Gasps and whines escaped his throat as his heart sped up to an ungodly speed in his chest, feeling as though it would burst from his ribcage. “K-Kyu…ung…hyu-ng…you…you ha-have to…kill…m-me,” he croaked, inhaling harshly and trying to contain the screams threatening to rip from him, beginning to hyperventilate.

His lips trembled, letting out a sob before nodding and sitting back. With shaky hands, Kyungsoo picked up his discarded pistol and cocked it, holding it with a quivering arm, and aiming it at Jongin’s chest. His eyes were blinded by tears and blood, and he closed them as Jongin began to scream, unable to contain the torment anymore. Kyungsoo tried to think of the man before him as a beast, something he was trained to kill and dispose of.

But he was plagued by memories of that dazzling smile that made Jongin’s nose crinkle and his eyes narrow, of the late afternoon naps they shared, and that laugh that he adored so. It was a dorky sound, but sounded like a symphony to his ears. He wanted to hear Jongin laugh, but his ears were only filled with Jongin’s horrific and pain-filled screams.

 

_“Hyung, I want to live a thousand years—more than anyone. That way, I can see everything the world has to offer, dream a thousand dreams, and fall in love with you a thousand times more. I don’t think I would ever get bored of the world if you were still in it with me.”_

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill Jongin.

“I…I can’t. Jo-Jongin, I can’t!” Kyungsoo sobbed, lowering his gun as he cried. Jongin gave no reply, eyes wide and unseeing as he clawed at his own throat and chest, scratching at his own skin ceaselessly until blood welled to the surface.

He was out of options.

“He-Help…I’ll…help,” the hunter rasped out, pulling Jongin’s writing body and cradling him against his chest, the blood from his head mixed with his tears, dripping onto Jongin’s face. “Sh-Shhhh…Jong-Jongin, it’s…okay. We’re…g-gonna be alright. We can do this. When th-the pain is over…we-we can go h-h-h-home, okay? I-I’ll take…I’ll take c-care of you.” His hand smoothed Jongin’s hair, ignoring how the other man struggled and clawed at his arms, wailing continuously. Honestly, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he was doing. He was letting this happen; he was allowing Jongin to turn into the very thing they both despised.

Soon, Jongin calmed and stilled, his eyes slipped closed and his screams quieted as he breathed his last breath. In a shaky movement, Kyungsoo pressed his fingers to Jongin’s neck, searching for his pulse. Feeling none, he knew that it was only a matter of time. He got to his feet, bending down and lifting his dead partner into his arms. Kyungsoo couldn’t take him to the association; they would kill him without a second thought. So he strengthened his will and carried Jongin home.

He was a selfish bastard to the core.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunlight streamed through the room, warming his freezing skin that was littered with goose bumps. He rolled over and buried his face into the pillow, his hips screaming in agony at the small movement. Kyungsoo didn’t need to open his eyes and look to deduce that they were bruised, especially if the pain in his ass said anything.

That memory rang vividly in his mind like the remnants of a splitting headache. It was something he never wanted to relive, but was forced to face every single day. What he had done that night was unforgiveable, and the worst of it was that Kyungsoo didn’t feel any guilt from the greedy decision. Jongin was still with him; that was all that mattered—human or not.

He reached out a hand, patting the sheets as he searched for Jongin’s cold skin, only to take note of the wintry arms clinging to his legs, Jongin’s head ducked beneath the sheets to avoid the sun. It was no wonder Kyungsoo was shivering—the vampire wasn’t exactly warm, not to mention he wasn’t wearing anything but a pair of underwear. Sighing, he kicked his legs. “Jongin, let go of me. I have to get up.”

He received a groan in reply, but the other male did as asked, releasing his hold. Jongin grabbed at the sheets, pulling them from Kyungsoo and bundling himself up in them, curling into a ball. His pale toes poked out, and the brunet snorted at the sight. Nope, Jongin was still a late sleeper, especially given his nocturnal tendencies. Crawling over, the hunter reached out to tickle the tips of Jongin’s feet, causing the vampire to jolt and let out a sound of displeasure. Kyungsoo watched as his head poked out from the heap of ivory sheets, red eyes glaring at him drowsily and a growl rumbling in his throat.

“I know you hate getting up when it’s daytime, but I have to wash the sheets, okay?” He explained, reaching down to smooth Jongin’s frosty hair into a level state. The vampire’s pallid nose wrinkled visibly in distaste, and he ducked back into the safety of his little bundle of sheets. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, giving up on trying to be nice and yanking the blankets from Jongin’s fists. There was a bit of tug-of-war between them for a second, but the older man quickly won because of Jongin’s weakened state, with the sunlight brightening the room and all. Dealing with Jongin was like dealing with a child when the sun was up and active.

Jongin flipped over, moaning and groaning, burying his face into the pillows, his t-shirt just barely covering the curve of his ass. He only got a few seconds of peace before Kyungsoo dragged him off the bed and to his feet. The hunter was kind enough to shut the curtains, but the fact that the sun was up just had Jongin feeling like shit. Kyungsoo unlocked the shackle that still remained in place on his one wrist, and gathered up all the sheets into his arms. “C’mon, we gotta wash your shirt too.”

As he walked out of the room, Jongin followed like a duckling to its mother, right on Kyungsoo’s heels. He hugged the human from behind as he stuffed the laundry into the washing machine, whining into his neck, Jongin’s blood-stained shirt following and leaving him in all his glory. Once that was finished and the machine started doing its job, Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s freezing hand and led them both into the shower. The vampire glowered as Kyungsoo pushed him under the stream of hot water. Kyungsoo wasn’t entirely sure why Jongin hated the shower so much, maybe seeing it as a waste of time, but he repeatedly huffed and puffed when forced to stand there as the shorter man scrubbed shampoo into his hair or slathered soap onto his skin.

Jongin chose to cling to Kyungsoo while he was in the middle of washing his own hair. His nose nuzzled the wet skin of his shoulder, choosing an unmarked spot before biting down for a snack. Kyungsoo jerked in surprise, letting out a hissed curse. Sighing, he reached up and continued washing the soap out of his hair one handedly, counting to ten before shoving Jongin away. He ran the water over his new wound while the vampire licked at his lips.

He reached out a hand, caressing Kyungsoo’s hip, eyeing the bruises that colored his skin. The other man grimaced and slapped him away, thinking that Jongin was about to make a move on him like he always did. “No sex before nighttime.”

When he shut off the water, Jongin was quick to try and sprint out before Kyungsoo dragged him back and rubbed him down with a towel. Forcing the vampire to sit on the edge of the tub as Kyungsoo dried him off.

He pushed him into the bedroom again, ushering him to get dressed as Kyungsoo brushed his teeth. He admired his reflection in the mirror. His paper white skin, lacking so much of his previous color due to how much blood he lost on a daily basis, and the bruises and bite marks blooming across his shoulders and neck. He was also a lot thinner than he remembered being, his ribs a bit more prominent and his cheekbones standing out. The dark circles under his eyes didn’t help either.

Kyungsoo couldn’t continue like this. It’d been four months—and four months too long. Anymore of this and he would die.

But what was he to do? He couldn’t turn back time and retrieve the human Jongin, nor could he kill the current Jongin. Kyungsoo knew what he was doing from the beginning, or so he’d thought.  He was going to die, and Jongin would be the one to kill him.

Spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth and swishing some water from the tap, Kyungsoo ignored looking into the mirror any longer.

Once they were both dressed, Kyungsoo had made something simple for his late lunch, keeping his eyes on Jongin, who watched the T.V. with his usual childish admiration as he sat way too close to the screen, opting to sit on the floor and barely a meter away. The hunter had been gracious enough to change the channel to a dance competition show, knowing how much Jongin had liked it as a human. Nothing seemed to have changed there, the vampire watching the dancing figures with unblinking maroon eyes, biting at his nails habitually.

Jongin had loved dancing, being his hobby before he got into the hunter business. He had been really good at it too, always pulling Kyungsoo up from the couch and leading him into a waltz or some sort of partner dance. He remembered how Jongin’s hands had fit perfectly on his waist and how nice it was to hear soft music as he rested his head against Jongin’s chest.

Kyungsoo hated talking about Jongin like he wasn’t there anymore.

Tossing the remaining half of his sandwich into the trash, he washed his hands and stepped into the living room tentatively.  Jongin didn’t move or acknowledge his presence as he took a seat on the floor beside him, a smile playing at his lips.

“Do you like this?” he asked, trying to catch his attention.

The blond said nothing in reply, simply turning to stare at Kyungsoo with an indescribable expression. His smile faltered, feeling like he was expecting some sort of reply. Pursing his lips, Kyungsoo reached up to cup Jongin’s pale cheeks, a strange idea popping into his brain. “Say ‘Kyungsoo’.” His thumb moved to pry the vampire’s pink lips apart.

Jongin blinked.

“C’mon, do it with me,” the hunter grinned. “Open your mouth and let sound out. It’s not hard. Even babies can talk and repeat stuff. Okay, now say ‘Kyung’.” Kyungsoo moved his mouth slowly, forming the word carefully.”

The vampire said nothing at first, swatting Kyungsoo’s hands from his face and turning back to the television. Kyungsoo went silent, dropping his gaze and his hands. But then Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed like he was concentrating deeply as he stared at the T.V. screen. He opened his mouth and eventually a sound came out. “…K…K…Kyun…” It was quiet and barely acknowledgeable, but Kyungsoo became ecstatic.

He gave the brightest smile, a warm feeling that he hadn’t felt in a while spreading through him. “Ky-ung,” he repeated. “You can do it.”

“K…K…Kyun-g…Kyun…g…”

Kyungsoo nearly jumped in joy, scooting closer and grasping Jongin’s hands in his own, leaning up to kiss his nose affectionately. “Now say ‘Ky-ung-soo’,” he said. Why hadn’t he tried this before?

“Ky…Kyun…g…sss…Kyu-ng…sss…” Jongin frowned, looking to Kyungsoo again for help.

“’Soo’,” he repeated.

“Kyu-ng…sss…sss-oo…Kyung…soo…”

“’Kyungsoo’,”

“Kyungs…oo…Kyungsoo…” Jongin finally said, “Kyungsoo.”

 “Yes, yes, yes,” Kyungsoo felt like crying. That voice that he missed so much was back and whispering his name. His eyes watered and, before he could help himself, the brunet tilted his head up to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. Initiating any form of affection that wasn’t platonic with Jongin was never a good idea.

As Kyungsoo pulled away, he was roughly tugged back, a cold hand wrapping around the back of his neck. Jongin’s lips boldly captured his own in a fierce kiss of tongue and teeth. Kyungsoo gasped, knowing what would happen if he didn’t put a stop to it right away. Ducking his head away and shoving at Jongin’s shoulders, Kyungsoo’s eyes met the vampire’s with warning. “No, Jongin, not now.”

In a blink of an eye, however, the vampire had his arm in a vice-like grip and was hauling him up to his feet, towing him over to the sofa.

His eyes went wide as Jongin accepted no excuses, pushing him down onto the couch, hands pressed firmly to his shoulders and his red eyes menacing. Fear plunged through his chest, the vampire baring his ultra-white teeth as Kyungsoo tried to fight back his relentless hands, Jongin solely focused on tearing off his clothes. His immediate instinct was to reach into his pocket and yank out his beaded rosary, only to realize that he’d forgotten it.

Kyungsoo began to panic. “Jongin, stop, later, I promise!” The brunet cried, pushing the vampire’s face away. He was frightened, truly. Kyungsoo wasn’t afraid of any other vampire, but Jongin was different. He couldn’t hurt Jongin fatally, but he couldn’t say the same for the other. It was miraculous that Kyungsoo was still alive, honestly. He knew that.

A growl ripped from Jongin’s lips, biting the offending hand that was pushing him away without mercy. Kyungsoo’s eyes squeezed shut in pain, tears springing to his eyes as his love bit down hard, anymore and he would surely break his bones. The vampire released his teeth, Kyungsoo’s arm dropping uselessly at his side, blood smearing across Jongin’s lips and staining the couch. Drips of saltwater trekked down his cheeks as Kyungsoo sat back and let Jongin do as he wished, knowing he had no power against him. If this had been someone else, he’d probably fight until his last breath, but…Jongin had given up all of his humanity for Kyungsoo, so it was only fair of him to give Jongin his everything.

Jongin watched him with emotionless eyes, ridding the man beneath him of his cotton underwear. “Nngh,” Kyungsoo flinched as cold fingers gripped his flaccid cock, beginning to stroke up and down with a feathery touch that caused him to shiver. Jongin leaned forward to press kisses to his quivering lips, tongue slipping inside lewdly. Against his will, Kyungsoo began to relax, the familiar shape of those lips kissing his own soothing his fear.  _Jongin wouldn’t hurt him. Never._

Jongin released his erection and broke the kiss simultaneously; sticking three fingers into his mouth and sucking on them as he tugged off his pants with his free hand. Kyungsoo bit his lip, his bottom half aching just at the thought of being stretched again, his bruises being irritated, and having to go work at the association like that. “I-I can’t…It hurts, Jongin, I can’t have you in me. I have to leave later.”

The vampire halted his movements, crimson hues darting curiously to the human who looked at him with pleading eyes. Jongin’s fingers slipped from his mouth with a slick noise, glistening with saliva as he just stared at Kyungsoo, like he was searching for something in those wide eyes of his.

Then he moved, slithering further up Kyungsoo’s body. Without a word, he propped himself up on his hands and knees, hovering above his lover with an indescribable grace. Instead of forcing Kyungsoo, like he figured would happen, Jongin brought his fingers to his  _own_  ass, and slid one inside impatiently. He let out a low moan, knitting his brows together as he moved the digit in and out before adding a second finger. The saliva was doing nothing to smooth the insertion, but Jongin didn’t care.

Kyungsoo gulped, wide eyed. Even when they had made love (though he could hardly call it that lately) when Jongin was human, Jongin had never bottomed, never offered. A hot breath slipped from him and he swallowed again, hands coming up to caress the vampire’s shivering hips. Something about seeing Jongin weak with pleasure as he prepped himself excited the human. Those rose-colored lips parting with shaky moans spewing forth as Jongin fucked himself with his own fingers had Kyungsoo nearly bending backwards with yearning.  

Kyungsoo grinned devilishly before learning up to kiss Jongin, biting at his icy lips as his hands brushed over the other man’s bottom. He didn’t bother to slick up his fingers, knowing Jongin didn’t mind, as he slid one beside Jongin’s that were moving feverishly. The blonde’s groan was hushed by their lip-lock, Kyungsoo licking into his mouth with fervor.

Just as he began to slip his middle finger inside, Jongin yanked both of their hands away, ruby eyes burning with lust, desire, and restlessness. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, tugging him up brutally, forcing him to sit on the couch, feet flat on the floor. Jongin held onto his small shoulders, knees pressed into the cushions on either side of Kyungsoo’s legs, panting into the older man’s ear as he struggled to get what he wanted. Reaching back a hand, he grasped Kyungsoo’s dick, aligning it to the right spot before sinking down. The two groaned in unison, Jongin’s nails digging into the human’s back as pain and pleasure spiked up his spine.

“Oh, shit,  _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo breathed, the wet heat that sheathed his cock being impossibly tight and immensely pleasurable. He didn’t think twice before gripping those perfectly shaped, fair hips, connecting his mouth to Jongin’s again. The vampire’s teeth pierced his lips carelessly as Kyungsoo gave no warning, thrusting his hips shallowly, getting Jongin used to the feeling.

That wasn’t enough for Jongin’s liking, gripping Kyungsoo’s shoulders before beginning to control the pace himself, bouncing up and down on the human’s lap as deep moans of ecstasy escaped him without restraint. While Jongin wasn’t  _quiet_  during sex, Kyungsoo had never seen him so vocal.

Kyungsoo threw his head back and cried as Jongin raked his nails down his chest, leaving deep red lines that had his skin stinging and teeth clinching in bliss and torment. Kyungsoo returned the favor by running his palms down the cold plane of Jongin’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over the blonde’s nipples, leaning forward to suckle on one of the pebbled pink nubs. He bucked his hips up as Jongin brought his down, causing the vampire to nearly _scream_  as Kyungsoo hit a spot that had him seeing white. Shifting the angle of his hips, he tried to get that amazing feeling once more, but to no avail.

Pushing Kyungsoo’s head away from his chest and moving from his arms, Jongin lifted himself off of his dick; he unexplainably left his lap and the couch, and lowered himself to the wooden floor, on his hands and knees. Kyungsoo quickly got the idea when the younger male shot him a needy look, a whine building in his throat. He too got to his knees behind Jongin, wasting no time before pushing back inside of him. Jongin let out a breathy moan at feeling of being filled once more.

Pressing a soft, fleeting kiss to Jongin’s smooth back, he didn’t dare move. Jongin growled as the hunter held his hips in place, not allowing him to try and take control of the situation.

“Say ‘Kyungsoo’,” he breathed, leaning up to whisper into the vampire’s ear, “’Ky-ung-soo’.”

“K-Kyung…soo,” Jongin huskily murmured. His pronunciation was wobbly, but the hunter would take anything he could get. Kyungsoo gave no warning before thrusting his hips forward as hard as he could, Jongin crying out in euphoria. He built a hard and fast pace, eager to find release just as much as Jongin was.

“A-Again…” Kyungsoo gasped, sweat-slicked palms sliding across Jongin’s stomach and reaching down to grasp his dripping manhood, stroking it in time with every movement of his hips. “Say it…say my name again.”

Arching his back and coming all over his chest and the floor, Jongin cried out Kyungsoo’s name a second time. Kyungsoo wasted no time in flipping the vampire onto his back, embracing him as he continued to pound into him, skin slapping against skin steadily and sloppily. A bite to his shoulder had him faltering and releasing inside of Jongin, a pleasure-filled sigh leaving him.

He pulled out and rolled over to lie on the floor next to Jongin, who looked like he was about to fall asleep, eyelids drooped. Letting out a sigh, Kyungsoo reached over to brush Jongin’s bangs from his eyes. “We have to take another shower because of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang just as Kyungsoo was wrapping a navy blue knitted scarf around his neck. He hadn’t expected Chanyeol to be on time for once. The witch hunter only lived a block away, so they opted to walk to the association together. “Hold on a second!” Kyungsoo called as Chanyeol began to incessantly punch the button.

He darted to the back room, finding Jongin asleep as it was still late afternoon. Knowing the vampire wouldn’t wake up, Kyungsoo gently seized each of his pallid wrists and chained them to the wall as he always did.

Jongin looked incredibly enchanting as he slept like the dead, not moving an inch or breathing. Purple shadows dusted his eyelids, accentuating his long and dark lashes and his pastel features. His ivory hair looked soft like down, sweeping to the right along his forehead. He rivaled the beauty and innocence of an angel, though he was quite the opposite.

Letting out an almost forlorn sigh, Kyungsoo brushed a hand against a cold cheek fleetingly. A heavy feeling clouded his chest as he exited the room, closing the door behind him and locked it shut.

Something had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haVE NO IDEA WHAT IM WRITING ANYMORE WHAT WAS THAT. idk this fic is so weird to me lmao. anyways, if you haven't seen already, there will be a part 3 to this and an epilogue. just cause you guys were so sad that there was no ending. honestly i'm still undecided about how this is gonna end because i don't want to leave you all really sad or super happy. because there is no real happy ending here??? just warning you for the inevitable. also i cant stop writing fluff into an angst story wtf


	3. dog teeth

_"He handed me a pair of pliers_

_and he told me to pull out his teeth,_

_because, as long as he had them,_

_he'd use them to do bad things."_

 

 

“What?”

Junmyeon sighed as Kyungsoo stood up abruptly from his chair. He expected this would happen ever since the association sent him the message. He stood up as well, placing his hands on his desk firmly. “Look, I have no control over this.”

“I’m not doing it,” Kyungsoo refused sternly, eyes intense. “I  _can’t_  do it, Junmyeon-hyung, you know that.”

“That’s what I told the higher ups!” Junmyeon explained, his eyebrows heavily furrowed, “but they said that…that your  _circumstances_  can’t be excused due to the fact that we are very short on vampire hunters. Yunho sends his apologies.”

“I’m not doing it, hyung,” Kyungsoo repeated, grabbing his bag and heading to the door, “Yunho can go fuck himself.” He mumbled, giving a fleeting glance to both Sehun, who looked very awkward, and Junmyeon before leaving, slamming the door to Junmyeon’s office behind himself.

The leader fell back into his chair, rubbing his face with his hands and running a hand through his dark hair stressfully. “I’m sorry, Sehun, he’s just been…a bit messed up since Jongin died,” Junmyeon spoke after a moment, addressing the blond sitting in front of him.

“Chanyeol told me about it,” Sehun replied, playing with the hem of his coat and frowning. “I kind of understood after what happened at dinner a couple nights ago.” Clearing his throat, the younger man got to his feet, grabbing his bag. “I’ll go talk to him. This was my decision after all.

Junmyeon gave him a grateful smile. “Please do, I can’t afford to send Yunho another form of decline.”

 

 

Sehun dashed down the corridors of the EXO building, trying to find his soon-to-be mentor. Did it bother him that Kyungsoo didn’t want to be his mentor? A bit, yes, but Sehun had anticipated this sort of reaction from the older hunter. He’d been thinking a lot lately, about the mysteries clouding around Kyungsoo. He’d squeezed as much information from Chanyeol as he could, but it turned out that the witch hunter didn’t know much—in fact, no one really knew what had happened that night that this Kim Jongin guy died. Sehun even went to the library at the main association to read up on Kyungsoo’s report, only to find it had the same story that he’d been told by everyone else.

And then he spoke to Luhan. Though the older man looked innocent and gullible, given his small stature and soft features, he was anything but.

_“Though I’m not a vampire hunter, I’ve researched into this. All the books and every report ever written by other hunters have never spoken about a rogue vampire taking a dead body with it, or even a live one. Yes, normal vampires have been known to do that, but Kyungsoo clearly stated in his report that it was two rogues—one that Jongin supposedly killed, and the other that killed him and took his body.”_

_“So what are your theories?”_

_“There’s no way around it. I’m certain that Jongin was turned, and I know Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to kill him. If you saw the way he looked at Jongin before…there’s just no way he would have the strength to do something like that.”_

_“About what you said at dinner that night…do you think he would really be keeping Jongin hidden away?”_

_“You’ve seen the scar on his wrist, right? My guess is that there’s tons more on his body. I haven’t checked, obviously, but Kyungsoo never let a vampire even touch him before Jongin died. Yes, it could be him just getting careless while fighting, but I really doubt it. My bet is that Jongin is with him, and Kyungsoo’s feeding him.”_

Sehun had always been much too curious for his own good. He didn’t even know who Kim Jongin was, let alone what he looked like. Sehun had only been in the hunting business for three months, and only part of the EXO division for two weeks. But that was why he came, to discover the secrets hidden within the demon hunter business.

“Kyungsoo-hyung!” he called, spotting the familiar navy scarfed male, making his way out the main doors of the building. Sehun dashed out the front, the cold breeze not affecting him in the slightest as he managed to grab Kyungsoo’s arm.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo coldly asked, shoving Sehun’s hand away, continuing down the steps and onto the sidewalk, the taller man following.

“You have to reconsider—“

“I’m not reconsidering it, okay? You don’t understand. I-I can’t go through that again. I’d like to teach you, I really would but…” Kyungsoo bit on his lower lip and went silent, continuing on down the freezing street, the streetlights illuminating his strained facial features.

Sehun stepped up to walk next to him. “But what?”

“You…” the hunter sighed. “When…it happened, I was careless. I didn’t train Jongin right. I never taught him to abandon me and save himself. He…He would’ve been okay if he had just run away and left me behind, Jongin deserved to live, not me.”

“Look,” Sehun grabbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder, noticing the way the other man winced at the action, even though he’d been gentle, “I don’t mean to intrude or act like I knew the guy, but don’t you think he’d want you to be happy?”

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Sehun was right. Kyungsoo dropped his gaze solemnly to ground. Though he practically devoted his life now to just Jongin, he still had to live normally and act as if everything  _was_ normal. The past Kyungsoo would’ve definitely welcomed Sehun and taught him eagerly, but he wasn’t sure if he could manage that anymore.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo mumbled, stepping away from Sehun. “I’ll train you, if it’s what you really want.”

A smile spread onto thin lips and the younger of the two bowed happily. “Thank you, hyung.”

“Why’d you even switch anyways? Was Chanyeol too much of a pain in the ass or are you scared of witches?”  The vampire hunter questioned, continuing his way towards his mission site.

“No,” Sehun shook his head, looking up to the twinkling stars, “you could just say I have some firsthand experience with vampires.”

 

 

It was a week later—each day filled with training Sehun—that Kyungsoo began to notice that something was different about the blond. Given that vampires were a fairly common known demon, most people knew the general facts about them—but Sehun knew everything and anything. Just when Kyungsoo was about to explain something to him, the younger man would quickly intercept him with the answer. He even knew about the vampire hierarchy system, like who the current king was and just about the entire pureblood family tree. It was strange.

He’d ask him again and again if he had any experience with hunting, and Sehun always said “no” or some type of vague answer. And Kyungsoo became suspicious. One night, he abandoned his time with Jongin in favor of heading over to the association and asking Junmyeon for Sehun’s documents, acting like he wanted to know when Sehun’s birthday was (Junmyeon really was too gullible for his own good). To his surprise, Sehun’s past was recorded at all, just his happenings since he entered the association. It didn’t list anything about his family or where he was born or anything. There wasn’t even a year next to his birthday. It was just written as “April 12th”.

The weirdest factor was when they went on missions. Never ever had Kyungsoo seen a rogue vampire cower before a hunter.  Sehun didn’t even show any hostility, didn’t even have his gun out of its holster, yet every vampire shivered and fell to its knees with terrified expressions on their alabaster faces. Eventually, it seemed pointless for Kyungsoo to guide Sehun.

And then it dawned on him—and he was seething.

One night, though no mission was assigned to them, Kyungsoo led Sehun into the forest a few miles away from the association building. Sehun followed him with no suspicions whatsoever, talking about this and that as they traveled down the winding path through the patch of trees. Kyungsoo slowed down his pace gradually, allowing Sehun to walk alongside him. And when the moment was just right, when Sehun’s gaze was focused to the glittering night sky above them, Kyungsoo attacked.

Pistol in hand, he managed to trip the other man and kicked him to the ground. Sehun barely had time to mutter a word before Kyungsoo held him down by his foot and cocked his gun, aiming it straight for Sehun’s head. “You fucking liar. Did you think I was stupid?”

“You’re one to talk,” Sehun snorted, not even struggling against the man pining him down into the dirt. “I really thought you wouldn’t find out though? No one else suspected a thing.”

“I’m a vampire hunter. Of course I would notice if there was a goddamn vampire right  _beside_  me,” Kyungsoo replied, huffed, digging his heel into the middle of Sehun’s back as retaliation.

“Considering you sleep with one every night, I’m not surprised,” the vampire replied casually, turning his head to the side, dirt dusting his features. His expression was teasing, eyes narrowed and lips upturned into a haughty smirk.

Kyungsoo froze as those words reached his ears. They rang through his head, and his mouth went dry. Sehun had hit the target directly in the bullseye. His first thought was how did Sehun come to know? Second, how was he supposed to play that off? “What…What are you…” he defended weakly in a whispering voice.

Shoving the human’s foot off of his back and grabbing the barrel of Kyungsoo’s gun to point it upwards, Sehun sat up. “How did I know? You can thank Luhan. He provided me with insight, and I just took a guess. Not to mention that the stink of a rogue is all over you, under your skin.” Getting to his feet, he took the gun from Kyungsoo’s fingers, knowing that he wouldn’t fight back in his shocked state.

“It’s…It’s not t-true…I’m not…Jongin isn’t…” Kyungsoo struggled to find the words, head hung and eyes closed in frustration. He felt humiliated and guilty. Someone knew of the sin he had done, of the mistake he had made, and of the cowardice he possessed. And that someone was a vampire, no less.

The blond was quiet for a moment before he tossed the pistol to the ground by their feet. His hands then moved cautiously, eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s, as he tugged on the scarf around the hunter’s neck, grasping the fabric and unraveling it to reveal the collage of bite marks that littered his throat. Sehun gave a look similar to pity before beginning to unbutton Kyungsoo’s black shirt. Upon pushing it down his shoulders, he was nearly sickened by the bruises that littered his ribs and forearms. But the worst was the multitude of healing and scarred teeth marks. The skin was a dark purple around most of the impressions, Jongin having bit down severely. It had to be excruciatingly painful.

Dragging his gaze back up to Kyungsoo’s face, Sehun wasn’t surprised to find the shorter man starting to shake, lips pressed shut and eyes clenched closed as tears poured down his cheeks. The way he hunched his shoulders and his fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt, as if to try and stop himself from trying to cover the scars, only showed how ashamed Kyungsoo was. He felt disgusting and wretched. For a vampire hunter to contain such a relationship with the thing he hunts was to be looked down upon.  

“I…” Kyungsoo whispered shakily, “I loved him…I still love him. I-I couldn’t…can’t kill him. Even though he begged me! Even though he begged me to kill him with his last words, I couldn’t do it! And e-even when he changed…I still couldn’t do it. Jongin…Jongin gave up his life to protect me, so it’s only f-f-fair that-that I gave him all I have.”

“It’s miraculous that you’re still alive,” Sehun said, eyes cold, “which is why you have to end this now. If you can’t kill Jongin, the association can. Once they find out about this, they won’t have any mercy—“

“They can’t know,” the brunet replied, reaching to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I won’t let anyone touch him.”

“What’s the point? Why are you keeping him alive?” Sehun persisted. “You’re just going to die in the end, and then what? What would this have been for? Are you hoping that Jongin will just become normal one day? That you’ll wake up and this will all have been a dream? Stop living in the past, Kyungsoo. Jongin isn’t human anymore.”

“Stop talking like you know everything!” Kyungsoo yelled, the sound echoing throughout the forest. “You weren’t there when I met him, you weren’t there when we kissed, when he told me he loved me, when he held my hand, when we laughed and smiled together, and you weren’t there when I had to watch him  _die_. You know nothing, Sehun. He died for me, so I may as well die for him too.”

The vampire stared at him for a period of time, eyebrows furrowed and eyes searching him for something within Kyungsoo’s face. With his jaw set sternly, he seemed to debate about something in the corner of his mind. Wordlessly, Sehun began to button Kyungsoo’s shirt back up, tossing the scarf at him and handing the pistol back to the confused man. “Take me to your house. Take me to see Jongin.” As Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak, Sehun held up a hand. “I’m not going to tell anyone. I just need to think about something.”

 

 

The instant Sehun entered Kyungsoo’s home he was overwhelmed with the scent of a rogue vampire, the same smell that covered Kyungsoo’s skin. It was an overpoweringly sweet smell that clogged your lungs and held you hostage. Sehun wanted to vomit. Humans couldn’t smell it of course, so he didn’t bother speaking about how much Kyungsoo’s home smelled.

“H-He’s in the back room,” Kyungsoo stated, taking the brass key to the room from his pocket as he led the other man down the hallway and towards the back of the house.

“You imprison him?” Sehun asked as Kyungsoo fiddled with the locked doorknob. “Keep him chained up like a pet?”

The vampire hunter threw a glare his way. “Stop talking like this is some kind of fucked up kink of mine. I do it because I don’t want him to go out and kill people. And I don’t keep him chained up when I’m home. I’m perfectly capable of stopping him myself.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Obviously, judging by all your injuries, you’re perfectly fine.”

Kyungsoo said nothing as he twisted the door open. The sunlight was long gone, so Jongin was already sitting up and trying to get out of his restraints, tugging relentlessly on the silver chains clamping his wrists. His crimson eyes immediately locked onto Kyungsoo, an impatient whine escaping his throat. Kyungsoo hadn’t been giving him enough attention lately, and it showed as Jongin clawed at the sheets of the bed in desperation.

His reaction completely changed, however, as Sehun stepped forward, passing Kyungsoo in the doorway and walking up to the bed. The white-haired vampire instantly clung to the wall, maroon hues wide in what seemed like fear as he cowered away from Sehun. It reminded Kyungsoo of when the other rogue vampires Sehun killed kneeled before his feet.

“Why is he scared of you?” Kyungsoo asked.

Sehun didn’t reply, continuing to move closer to the rogue vampire, moving to sit on the bed until he was mere centimeters away from Jongin. As he extended a hand, Kyungsoo feared he was going to do something, only to watch as Sehun combed his fingers through Jongin’s silvery hair—almost like he was petting a dog. Rather than flinching from the touch, Jongin leaned into it, lilac lids sliding closed over his eyes and his posture calming. “He’s a pretty one,” Sehun hummed.

“How…What…?” Kyungsoo stood, flabbergasted. “How did you do that? Why is he…”

“Who’s the current king in the vampire monarchy?” Sehun inquired, not sparing the human a glance as he continued to pet Jongin’s head.

“Choi Minho,” he answered without a beat, years of memorizing facts and statistics had come in handy.

“Correct, and his older half-brother is…?”

“Kim Jonghyun,”

“Who’s Kim Jonghyun’s youngest son?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes went impossibly wide. “Oh Sehun,” he breathed, “you’re of…of pure blood?”

“I’m a half-blood,” Sehun answered with a small shrug of the shoulders, “my mother was a human mistress. Usually rogue vampires don’t give a second glance to the mixed class, but the pureblood in me is such of a strong quantity that they react like their instincts tell them to—since that’s all they have. Jongin thinks I’m his master.”

“Stop petting him like he’s a dog or something,” Kyungsoo frowned and scowled in disgust. Sehun did as asked and retracted his hand, getting up from the bed.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop ‘flirting’ with your vampire boyfriend,” he rolled his eyes. Instantly, Sehun’s features became serious, and he stepped forward until he stood just before the vampire hunter. “You…really don’t want to kill Jongin?”

“No,” he shook his head, palms beginning to sweat, “I  _want_  to, it’s the right thing to do. I just can’t.”

“Would you be able to watch him die, to watch some other hunter shoot a bullet through him and let him crumble to nothing but dust?” Sehun didn’t bother to filter his words.

“No,”

“I’m going to suggest something to you then. It’s in no means profoundly better than your current circumstances, but you can get Jongin’s mind back. There’s only one way to do that: for him to drink my uncle’s blood. It won’t turn him human, of course, but he won’t be a rogue anymore. I think that’s good enough for you.”

“I’ve never heard of that,” Kyungsoo crossed his arms and raised a brow. “How can I trust you?”

“You’re in no obligation to trust me, but if you don’t take up my offer, I’m just going to tell the association about Jongin. What joy would I get out of helping you with your mistake? There would be no point in tricking you.” Sehun scoffed, glancing back to Jongin who looked content, eyes focused solely on Sehun. Just his presence could soothe the younger vampire, who was drunk on Sehun’s scent.

Kyungsoo sighed, considering the idea. He bit as his lip as hesitation wrecked him. Was this really his decision? It wasn’t as though he could ask Jongin what he wanted, but this was his mistake and choice in the first place. From that moment four months ago when he decided to let Jongin turn, this had been Kyungsoo’s choice. It felt wrong, it felt dirty, but what part of this wasn’t?

Bypassing Sehun, Kyungsoo moved towards Jongin, whose eyes finally tore from Sehun to glow at the sight of his human. As always, the hunter gave him a warning look before leaning into arm’s reach cautiously, anticipating the strong, freezing hands that dug into this hips to pull him close. Jongin eagerly crushed the warm human against him, breathing in his intoxicating scent, his mouth watering at the thought of having a taste.

“What do you think, Jongin?” he murmured with a soft smile. “Hmm?” Kyungsoo cupped the vampire’s alabaster cheeks, thumbs brushing against the soft, cold skin. Their eyes met, and Jongin stared blankly into Kyungsoo’s dark eyes.

“Kyung…soo,” he mumbled, causing the other man’s smile to widen.

Kyungsoo kissed the vampire’s forehead. “Yes, I’m Kyungsoo.” As he searched those blood red eyes for an answer, he decided that he wanted to hear Jongin speak again, laugh again, cry again—act  _human_  again. He wanted the man he watched the stars with back. He wanted to hold Jongin’s hand, he wanted dream with him. He just wanted Kim Jongin back.

“I’ll do it,” he said, looking back to Sehun, who tapped his foot impatiently as he awaited an answer. “What do you want in return?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing horrible. Well, except the fact that you’ll have to be surrounded by vampires, but I won’t let you get hurt.” Sehun flashed a toothy grin.

 

 

“Hell no, I am  _not_  dancing with you.” Kyungsoo scowled, remaining firmly in his seat, hands shoved into the pockets of his dark slacks. His eyes were trained on the multitude of people dancing to the ballad playing throughout the grand ballroom, dresses fluttering and twirling as the bodies moved gracefully in sync to the beat.

Of all the things Sehun had requested of him to do for his side of the bargain, it was to be his date to a royal ball—full of vampires nonetheless. It was just as a show, of course, to play nice for Sehun’s father and uncle, who were watching them from their thrones. Kyungsoo didn’t stick out like a sore thumb, there were other humans that were brought as dates (it was common), but Jongin did.

The silver-haired vampire was consistently glared at or given disgusted looks. Rogues weren’t typically invited to royal affairs. He didn’t seem to care though and played nice; bending all of the expensive silverware on the table like it interested him. One word from Sehun to stay seated had Jongin calmly sitting at the table next to Kyungsoo. It was different seeing Jongin all dressed up in a white suit, dress shoes, and a neatly tied crimson tie with his hair slicked back.

“Oh, c’mon, Kyungsoo,” Sehun resisted the urge to throw a fit and stamp his feet, “please? If I don’t dance with you, it won’t seem real.” His father’s eyes were practically burning into his skull. “Just one song, I promise.”

“But Jongin…” He was scared something would happen if he wasn’t there.

“He won’t do anything, but if you’re really worried…” Sehun huffed and reached over to lay a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “ _Sleep_ , Jongin.” The instant that the command was voiced, the vampire dropped his silverware and collapsed onto the white table. “There, now dance with me.” Sehun extended his hand as an offering.

Rolling his eyes, mouth set into a permanent frown, Kyungsoo took Sehun’s hand and stood, allowing him to lead them both to the dance floor. The way that Sehun held his waist as Kyungsoo encircled his hands behind Sehun’s neck brought back memories of dancing with Jongin, only there was no ball, no fancy clothes, no vampires—just the safety of their living room and two warm bodies pressed together with love.

Kyungsoo felt like throwing up and lowered his gaze to their moving feet. It was no intricate dance, but it wasn’t terrible. Even with his two left feet, it was easy to follow.

“When everyone has left, then we will seek out my father and uncle. We’ll ask tonight, that’s why I made you bring Jongin  _on time_.” Sehun whispered just above the volume of the harmony of violins.

“It’s not my fault we were late, Jongin hates socks. Even before he hated socks—said they felt weird. I had to pin him down to put them on,” Kyungsoo’s lips curved upwards, forming that heart shape that they always did.

“He’s a very strange rogue. It’s like you trained him or something—it’s bizarre,” Sehun pointed out. “He actually listens to you and acts more childish than violent.”

“Maybe because he’s never really been outside or on his own,” the human shrugged, “since the moment that he was turned, he’s only been around me and no one else.”

Sehun twirled him once, like everyone else around them was doing, and bit his lip once they were together again. “There’s probably something I should tell you, or rather point out to you. You do realize that…once we go through with this, Jongin will have his memories back. Meaning, he’ll also remember all of the things he did to you. It won’t come back all at once, but over time he’ll remember.”

Dread filled Kyungsoo’s eyes, and he gulped. “I…”

“You’ll be alright. Even if he falls into a depression, you can pull him out of it. You have an influence over him that no one else does. I can tell. I can’t promise that things will be the same—because they won’t—but it’ll be okay.” Sehun played with the fabric of the white scarf around Kyungsoo’s neck, his cheeks pink like he was embarrassed to speak so nicely and kindly to him. It made the other man smile.

“Thank you, Sehun. I’ll remember that.”

 

 

Just an hour or two before sunrise, the ball ended, guests leaving and servants entering to clean up the room. Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Jongin waited until all the vampires had finished bidding farewell to the king and queen before approaching Jonghyun and Minho, who were seated at their thrones beside their wives and brothers, like they were waiting for the moment that Sehun would come to speak to them.

“Prince Sehun…and guests,” Minho spoke, eyes staring pointedly at Jongin. “Kneel, my nephew, and tell me why you’ve come with a filthy rogue and hunter.”

Sehun dropped to his knees, Jongin instantly following. Kyungsoo gulped and did the same, wondering just how Minho had known that he was with the Hunter Association. As much as he wanted to rip the vampire’s throat out, Kyungsoo knew that there was no use in resisting. Hunters weren’t allowed to meddle or kill royal class vampires, due to a treaty from thousands of years ago. He was expected to obey like Minho was his king.

“I’ve come to request something of you, uncle, in exchange for my staying with the hunters, if that is alright with you,” Sehun spoke, his tone giving every sense of respect, though from the way his lisp slipped out showed that he was nervous.

“The prince of a human whore comes to bargain with us as he mingles with trash?” Prince Kibum commented haughtily, and Kyungsoo resisted the urge to glare as he noticed Sehun’s limbs shaking and his head hung.

Jonghyun raised a hand to quiet his brother. “Silence, he is my son, and he has every right to come and ask something of us. You will not patronize him for my mistakes, Kibum.” Kibum shot Jonghyun a glare, but did as asked and sat back in his throne. The blond vampire then looked at his son almost fondly. “Continue, Sehun.”

Sehun smiled back before retaining his serious composure and asking Minho. “I come to ask that you purify this rogue, uncle.”

The lax posture of the king stiffened, and Minho sat up, eyebrows furrowing and eyes blazing furiously. “On what terms do you come to ask of me to give my blood to this…this  _heathen_? Are you out of your mind, Prince Sehun?”

“I-I asked him,” Kyungsoo spoke up, all eyes turning on him who dared to speak and interrupt. “I asked Prince Sehun, sir. He is only asking you to help me.”

“And who are you, hunter?” Minho asked. “What makes you think I would help the likes of you?”

“I am Do Kyungsoo, and I honestly don’t have any thought as to why you would want to help me.” Kyungsoo smiled, eyes teasing. “However, I figured that when your nephew asks you of something, out of the kindness of his heart, you are obliged to answer to that request.”

Minho raised a brow, propping his elbow up on the armrest of the intricate chair as though interested. A hand brushed through his auburn hair as a smirk toyed on his lips though his eyes were serious. “Do Kyungsoo, do you know what differentiates the rogue vampires from the higher, humane class?”

Kyungsoo searched through the pages and pages of books he had read as a trainee in his mind, but could remember nothing that distinctly _made_  them different. Yes, they relied more on instinct and were animalistic in comparison to pureblooded vampires and the mixed class, but the reason was unknown to him.

The vampire seemed to notice his lack of knowledge, and answered it himself. “As cliché as it may seem: they lack  _heart_. Press a palm to our chests, and our heart beats steadily, healthily. But his heart is dead. When the venom enters the human body, it cannot perfect it without killing its host. And this is possibly why they don’t possess emotions, feelings, knowledge, and etcetera.”

“What relation do you have to this rogue?” the youngest of the princes spoke up, the baby-faced, raven-haired Taemin.

“H-He was once my partner, a vampire hunter, but he got attacked,” Kyungsoo felt the need to say no more. He didn’t want to show any emotion before these vampires or to appear any weaker in front of them.

“This interests me,” Taemin stated, looking over to his brothers, “I say we take a vote on it.”

“While Jinki is away?” Kibum raised a brow. “What if the vote is split?”

“Then we will wake him,” Minho replied and rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. “I agree. Let us vote on the matter. I say yes, given that my nephew has taken his time to bring this issue to me. However, on the condition that he will have to return home and stop playing around in hunters’ business.”

Sehun gave a nod, and the vote was passed to Jonghyun. “I also vote in favor of Kyungsoo and Sehun’s request. I am proud of my son for doing his best to help out others, but I too would like him to come home.”

Kibum spoke up, as it was his turn. “I find this completely ridiculous. Why are we voting on this miniscule matter? I say no. Prince Sehun must come home regardless. It is not in a prince’s best interest to play hero.” Kyungsoo really didn’t like him. He got the impression that not many did.

And thus the weight of the decision rested on Taemin’s shoulders. The prince seemed to think for a moment, tapping his fingers on the golden armrest of his throne. He pondered for a little longer, and then spoke. “Though this is ridiculous in some way, not really something we should care about, I say yes as well. Kyungsoo, a hunter of rogues, wishes to save one—so it must be very important to him. Prince Sehun may do as he wishes.”

Minho nodded before turning back to Kyungsoo and Sehun. “The majority votes in favor of your request, therefore we shall grant your wish, Prince Sehun. I will give this rogue vampire my blood in exchange of you returning home and continuing your role as a prince. Is this in agreement?”

Sehun gave a nod of his head. He didn’t want to return home, but if he were to deny that, he would disappoint Kyungsoo. “I agree. I will return home, uncle.”

“Very well,” Minho moved his gaze to Jongin, beckoning him forward with a finger. “You, come here.”

The vampire eagerly got to his feet and step forward, kneeling once more before the king, looking up at him with motionless crimson eyes. Jongin watched with high interest as Minho pulled a dagger from his belt, unsheathing it from its intricate and jeweled case. The silver gleamed in the light as the king brought it to his own wrist, hissing as he sliced the flesh, blood welling to the surface. “Drink,” he voiced and Jongin wasted no time in latching onto the pureblood vampire’s wrist, drinking the ambrosia-like liquid greedily. Kyungsoo observed, his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, and it seemed like forever until Jongin’s fingers slipped from Minho’s wrist and the vampire crumpled to the ground.

“He’s passed out,” Minho informed, and Kyungsoo stood to gather Jongin into his arms and lift him from the ground. “Once the blood runs through his system, he’ll wake up and regain his memory. His thirst for blood will be just as strong as a rogue’s, however, so keep that in mind. I bid you well, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bowed to the king. “Thank you. I will not forget this, King Minho.”

 

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun returned back to the former’s home, Jongin slumped over Sehun’s shoulders piggyback style as they entered the home. The sense of dread still hadn’t left Kyungsoo’s heart. He wasn’t in the clear yet. Yes, Jongin was saved, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be happy.

“His hair and eyes should fade back to what they were in time,” Sehun spoke as he laid Jongin down on the bed. “It’s a shame. He looks really good with white hair.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “He looked better with dark hair, I assure you. But he was never a pale guy, so it’ll be different, I guess. How…How long will it take?”

“For him to wake up? I’d say less than a day or so. It’s nothing like the transformation time. His heart just has to restart is all,” Sehun replied, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, next to the shorter man. “I have to leave soon. I have to resign from the association and pack my stuff.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that they would ask you to go back home,” Kyungsoo said, giving an apologetic look as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. He felt guilt for making Sehun have to agree to such a thing. The vampire looked sad as he spoke of leaving.

“I didn’t belong there anyways,” he shrugged, “there’s no place for a vampire among vampire hunters. And the association would’ve figured it out sooner or later. I only came just out of curiosity, but curiosity kills the cat, you know.” Sehun stood up. “I’ll leave you for now. You’ll probably want to be alone when Jongin wakes up.”

“I want to thank you for, you know, helping us. I don’t think just one dance at some ball is enough payment. So, if you ever need anything, just come to me. I’ll do whatever to repay you for this.” Kyungsoo said, standing up to embrace Sehun, who stood there awkwardly for a moment before hugging him back. He cleared his throat and quickly pulled away, cheeks reddened.

“As long as you don’t get yourself bitten and I have Jongin coming to me for help or something, I’ll help you again too. If you’re ever involved in royal vampire affairs again, you know who to come to.” Sehun smiled, walking out of the room and raising his hand as a farewell.

 

 

Jongin dreamed of fire. He dreamt of fire coursing through his veins and scorching every source of humidity, leaving everything dry and empty—hollow. After what seemed like hours, the fire receded, leaving him cold and  _thirsty_.

He dreamed of waking up to Kyungsoo’s face, feeling dizzy and parched. He dreamed of grabbing Kyungsoo, smelling something sweet and warm flowing through that beautiful body, beneath that soft and pure skin. Jongin dreamt of sinking his teeth into Kyungsoo, moaning at the taste of such a heavenly flavor that filled the empty feeling in him. He wanted to stop himself, feeling Kyungsoo shake and cry in his arms, but the more he wanted that, the more Jongin could feel himself slipping away, like some imaginary force was shoving his mind into the darkest corner of his head until he couldn’t feel anything anymore, unable to control himself any longer.

Who was Kyungsoo?

He dreamed of kissing those lips again, only for them to bleed. He dreamed of touching him, only for his skin to bruise. He dreamed of embracing Kyungsoo, only for him to break. He dreamed of making love to him, only for him to cry. He dreamed, he dreamed, he dreamed, he dreamed—only it wasn’t a dream at all.

Jongin’s eyes opened, and he gasped and writhed. Tears sprung to his eyes as his hand clutched at his chest, clawing at the beating organ beneath his skin. His breath came out in heavy pants, and the vampire panicked as his eyes searched his surroundings. It was white, everything was white, everything was too cold—he was freezing. He sobbed as hot tears ran down his cheeks. He was scared, he was so scared.

“Jongin, Jongin, it’s okay!” Someone’s hands held his face, and a person hovered over him, blocking out the white. His vision focused, like someone was fixing the lens of a camera. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re alright. You’re okay. You’re safe, Jongin.”

His breathing slowly relaxed, his hyperventilating calming, and Jongin raised a hand to touch the cheek of the person above him. A flow of warmth spread through him at the recognition of who it was.

“Kyungsoo,” he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and y'all thought that sehun wasn't important haha yEAH THIS IS REALLY LONG HOLY SHIT I'VE NEVER TYPED 6 PAGES IN ONE DAY I AM DRaINED. this is 12 pages total in my word document tbh and like its so choppy because im a lazy fuck who doesn't want to explain everything. as promised, there will be an epilogue after this. there won't be a twist or anything so this is the ending ur getting you can all be happy that i even oFFERED TO MAKE THIS HAPPY. also sehun isnt being paired with anyone dont ask for hunhan i will cry because in this verse luhan is with xiumin. and he wasn't like in love with ksoo or anything d o nt even suggest that in the comments. he just did it because he's nice ok. also im sorry there was like no sex in this chapter this is the first time i wrote something clean in a long time
> 
> comment and gimme kudos! :>


	4. your hand in mine (epilogue)

 

_"You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve,_

_and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground._

_Dig them up;_

_let's finish what we've started._

_Dig them up,_

_so nothing's left unturned."_

 

"Do Kyungsoo, you filed a report on the night of July 15th, 2014, correct?"

"Yes,"

"In this report, you stated that two rogues appeared from the forest as you and Kim Jongin were awaiting. In the action, you hit your head--which was confirmed that night--and were unable to kill one of the vampires, while Kim killed the other. As Kim called your name, the demon advancing upon you struck him instead and killed him. The rogue fled with his body, and you managed to come back to the association that night. Is all of this correct?"

"Yes,"

"Now you have come to us claiming that your report to the Hunters Association was false?"

He gulped. "Yes, sir, it is false. Kim Jongin is alive."

The older man removed his glasses, placing the stack of papers back down onto the desk. His eyes were full of cool and maintained composure, giving off his stance and position as the head of the association. "And how exactly did that come to be?"

Kyungsoo twidled his thumbs in his lap, his gaze falling to the dark mahoghany of the desk in front of him. "He...was turned, sir. I-I didn't want to turn him into the association so," he took a deep breath, "I've been hiding him in my home for the past four--now five months." Every bone in his body was shaking, jittering from the truth that was finally spewing from his lips, something that he had been keeping inside for so long. It had taken nearly everything in him to take up the courage to visit the main association, requesting a visit with Yunho, the head.

Yunho let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The vampire hunter felt shame building within him, knowing that he had done something worthy of being expelled from the association and having Jongin killed. But he also knew that Yunho had confliction, with Kyungsoo being his nephew and all. "I swear to fucking God, I'm going to fire Junmyeon for sending all this shit my way," Yunho sucked in a quick breath. "Kyungsoo, you knew this would get you fired, so why risk doing something like that?!"

"I had no choice," Kyungsoo replied sternly, eyes filled with sincerity. "I wasn't going to let him die by the hands of anyone."

"Then you should have kept it a secret! Now that you've told me this, I'm not going to expell you, but I will oversee that Jongin is killed." Yunho stated gravely, reaching for his phone only for Kyungsoo's hand to dart out to stop him.

"You can't kill him! He has pureblood in him," Kyungsoo informed, reaching into his bag to retrieve an envelope, sealed with a crimson wax crest--the familiar crest of the royal vampire family. He handed it to his uncle, who shot him a look, but opened the envelope, pulling out the cream letter. Minutes passed as Yunho read through the letter, his expression becoming more and more surprised. Slowly, he looked up, and Yunho folded the letter back, placing it down on the desk gently, as though in shock.

"How did you get King Minho to write and sign a document verifying this exchange, let alone have him give Jongin his  _blood_?" Yunho said, eyes wide. "Kyungsoo, I--"

"Are you going to expell me or not?" Kyungsoo cut right to the chase, itching to get back home. 

Yunho sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I won't. You're free to go, Kyungsoo. Just be sure to have another report in by Monday, and you have to bring Jongin in too."

"Thanks," the hunter gave a grateful smile, standing from his chair and grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "About Jongin...I'm not sure if I can bring him in anytime soon." His expression turned grim as he turned to go to the door.

"Why?" Yunho inquired.

"He's...not stable."

 

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo called quietly as he shut the front door behind him, kicking off his shoes, removing his coat but leaving his scarf on as he entered the living room. He nearly dropped his bag in shock, doing a double-take at the state of the room. It was a mess. All of the couch cushions were torn up, stuffing and fiber thrown everywhere. The coffee table was flipped over, the wood chipped. Scratches and blood decorated the wall, and a teal vase that usually sat on the mantle, above the fireplace, was knocked to the floor, shattered into many glass pieces. "Jongin?" he whispered once more, setting his bag down gently in the corner of the room.

Jongin was huddled in the opposite corner of the living room, his shoulders shaking as he hugged his knees to his chest, facing the wall and hiding his face from Kyungsoo. In the quiet of the room, Kyungsoo could hear small, rugged gasps escaping the younger man. Remaining cautious, the hunter slowly approached him, calling out once more, "Jongin?"

"D-Don't come near me, hyung," the vampire rasped out before burying his face in his knees.

Doing as asked, he settled for standing just a meter away from Jongin, a soft, sympathetic look overtaking his features. Kyungsoo resisted the urge to run over and take Jongin into his arms. "Jongin, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. "Did...Did you remember something again?"

"Hyung, why won't you let me die?" Jongin sobbed, saltwater running down his cheeks. His hands, cut and bloodied from smashing the vase to bits and clawing the wall, yanked at his platinum hair in frustration and sadness. He hated it. He hated not being able to control himself or his strength. He hated seeing Kyungsoo sad. He hated knowing that, even though he'd done so much harm, Kyungsoo still loved him. He hated being reminded of his urges everytime Kyungsoo showed his scars. Most of all, he despised looking at Kyungsoo and seeing nothing but a meal. "I hate this," he cried, "I hate this so much. I hate _myself_ so much. It doesn't matter if you're here or at the association, I'm still so hungry, Kyungsoo-hyung. It won't go away! It feels better when I break something, but only for a little bit. I want you so badly but I can't--no, I won't touch you. I don't...I don't want to be like that again."

Kyungsoo took a step forward. "It's only going to hurt you more if you hold back, Jongin. I already told you, I don't ca--"

"Yes, you do!" Jongin shouted, nearly ripping his hair out as his voice echoed through the room. He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Don't...Don't think I don't remember every expression you made when I touched you, or even when I touch you now--even when I speak right now," the vampire spoke faintly. "You're scared right now, aren't you? I can't see your face, but I can  _smell_ it. When you see me cry or break something, it scares you that I'm going to do something bad again. Maybe I'll hurt you so badly that you'll have to kill me." Jongin knocked his head against the wall, letting out a dry laugh.

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly, palms curling into fists. He couldn't find it within himself to deny Jongin's accusations. It was true. He was frightened. But he wasn't frightened in the sense that Jongin would hurt him. No, he was scared that Jongin would ending up hurting himself. Ever sense his memories began arising, the vampire hadn't been the same. It was common for him to walk into Jongin's bedroom to see something was broken--but it was never to this scale of chaos. It hurt him deeply because not only could he not do anything to help Jongin, but he knew it was all his fault that this was happening. If only he had been able to kill Jongin that night, if only he'd been able to fight back, or even if only he hadn't been so careless that night.

"I'm not scared that you're going to hurt me. I've long been over that," the hunter took tentative steps forward, until he was standing just a few centimeters behind Jongin. His voice was level and sure, honest. "I don't care if you hurt me. I just...I don't want you to hurt yourself, Jongin. The things you did after you were turned were beyond your control. I hunt vampires, I know their nature. I knew what I was getting myself into the second I brought you home. Yes, it's my fault that you have to live like this--but it's better than nothing! I mean, don't you...don't you want to be with me? It's selfish--I'm selfish. And you can damn me into hell, but I'm not going to let you sit there and ruin yourself like this."

There was a hushed moment between them, both heaving shaky breaths. Jongin's hands slipped from his hair, falling to the floor. He sniffled for a moment, wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kyungsoo-hyung. I-I'm trying. I really am. I'm...I'm glad that you gave me another life to live with you. This...This isn't even close to a thousand years with you." A smile bloomed on his lips for a fraction of a second. He wiped his eyes a little more before getting to his feet, turning and facing Kyungsoo. His head was hung with shame, pale cheeks stained with tears and red eyes puffy and watery. "I'm sorry...for breaking that vase from your mom." He mumbled, shuffling closer to the shorter man.

"Don't worry about it. She won't care." Kyungsoo said before reaching forward to wrap his arms around Jongin and pulling him close. One his hands slid up to pet the back of Jongin's head. "You're okay, Jongin. It's okay. I'm here."

"You always say that," the vampire murmured, resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"Does it make you feel better?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Jongin's temple. He took note that Jongin was getting more human as days went by. His skin seemed like in grew in temperature. No longer was it freezing cold, but a more moderate, lively temperature, reminding Kyungsoo that Jongin's heart was beating now. As if to remind himself, his hand moved down to press against Jongin's chest, feeling that faint  _thump-thump_ tempo.

Jongin hummed and nodded. "Call me 'baby' and make me some hot chocolate, hyung, please."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pulled away from the other man. "Stop acting like you're incapable of doing simple things. I already baby you enough as it is,  _baby_." He reached down to take Jongin's hands in his own, twining their fingers together in a tiny movement of love. The brunet looked up to the other man with a small smile, but Jongin quickly averted his eyes. It was odd how such frightening eyes could be filled with guilt and remorse. "I...want to show you something first, okay? You'll like it." Kyungsoo released one pale hand and tugged on the other, getting Jongin to follow him to the door.

Slipping on his coat and boots, he paused in realization. "Oh, you'll get cold," he mumbled.

"It's cold outside?" Jongin blinked as Kyungsoo dug through the closet by the door to find one of Jongin's old coats. 

Finding a decent black pea coat from last winter, he shoved in into Jongin's hands, who was still confused. "I know you haven't left the house since, but it  _is_  December, Jongin."

"O-Oh," the vampire slipped on the coat stiffly, Kyungsoo helping him with the buttons, "I just...I forgot...It was still July in my mind." Kyungsoo said nothing as he slid a beanie over Jongin's head and gave Jongin an old pair of sneakers to wear, but his fingers were shaking. Jongin noticed this and reached up to hold Kyungsoo's hand again, in a comforting manner.  _It's not your fault_ , he wanted to say.

Kyungsoo led them out of the door, and Jongin instantly shivered at the freezing wind that felt like needles pricking his skin. It reminded him of that cold, empty feeling from his memories and fear trickled down his spine. Clenching his hand around Kyungsoo's, Jongin kept his head down as they crunched through the thin layer of snow covering the grass as they walked behind the house and to the forest a few paces away. "Where are we going?" he asked, confused as to why they were going into the forest at two in the morning.

"You'll see," Kyungsoo smiled, tightening his grip on Jongin's hand, thumb rubbing comforting circles onto the back. They continued to walk for sometime, Jongin admiring the way their breath mixed with the air in dancing white mist. He saw it as proof that he was alive, that his heart was indeed beating faintly in his chest. No, he wasn't completely human, but he was closer than before. It was better than being dead, like Kyungsoo had said.

Eventually, the two reached a circular clearing of some sort. The snow was a bit thicker here, untouched, seeping into Jongin's shoes and freezing his toes. But he didn't mind it one bit, because the space was  _beautiful_. He stood in admiration for a moment, gazing at the sparkling powdered snow, watching the snowflakes slowly sprinkle down from the night sky and stick to the ground. The bare trees acted like protecters to the space, long branches sticking out widely and tangling with each other as they surrounded the clearing. Looking up, Jongin's eyes went wide at the sky. It wasn't clear, considering it was snowing, but clouds covered the dark sky like stretched cotton. He could see a few stars, scattered amongst the clouds and twinkling proudly. Jongin exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Kyungsoo-hyung..."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Kyungsoo said softly, looking up at him with a gentle look in his eyes. "I found it a couple days ago. Sorry it's so cold."

Jongin shook his head. "I don't care about that. I really like it though...it's peaceful." He offered the smallest of smiles in gratitude, and then Kyungsoo was dragging him forward into the clearing. He stumbled through the ankle-deep snow, mesmerized as Kyungsoo shoved him down playfully to the ground with smile and a laugh. Nothing tugged at his heartstrings like that lovely heart-shaped smile of his. The first time he'd seen it was the moment Jongin had fallen in love with Do Kyungsoo; he was sure of that.

His back connected with the snow with a soft sound that was drowned out with their mutual giggles as Kyungsoo landed on top of him. Jongin could feel the wetness seeping into his clothes, but he didn't care. Kyungsoo was warm and delicate, and suddenly there was no worries clouding their minds, no role of human and vampire--just Kyungsoo and Jongin. Jongin's hands rested on Kyungsoo's waist as their laughter calmed down. They realized the proximity of their faces, eyes meeting and softening, puffs of wintry breath mixing, and noses brushing. 

Gradually and cautiously, as if they were afraid of scaring each other, their lips met. It was simple and sweet, just Kyungsoo's cherry chapped lips meeting Jongin's impeccably soft pink ones. Jongin gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of his heart speeding up in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time, and the feeling of the blood coursing beneath Kyungsoo's skin. His throat burned, like flames were licking upon the column of his neck, and his fingers subconciously dug into the other male's hips. The moment was shattered as Jongin sat up, Kyungsoo sliding down to sit on his lap, gasping for air that wasn't tainted with the taste of Kyungsoo. "I...I can't...I'm scared, hyung," he whispered, turning his face away.

"Jongin, it's okay," Kyungsoo grasped the vampire's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Jongin's eyes seemed to smolder in desire, showing how hungry he really was. "You can have some blood if you need it." As if to prove his point, Kyungsoo tugged at the sleeve of his coat, baring his one pale, scarless wrist, bluish veins webbing throughout. "Don't feel guilted about something you can't control."

"But..." Jongin said in a conflicted tone, his gaze focused on the wrist bared to him. "What if I hurt you...I can't, hyung."

"You won't hurt me. I know it." Kyungsoo reassured. "The more you wait, the worse it's going to get, Jongin." He held his wrist up to Jongin's face, not trying to push him or force him to, but to show Jongin that he was serious and was okay with it.

The vampire seemed to contemplate, falling silent for a moment. But then those pale hands, wet and cold from the snow, grasped Kyungsoo's arm and moved it closer to Jongin's lips. He gave a fleeting glance, to make sure it was okay before his perfect lips parted, baring his teeth and biting down onto the pliable flesh. Kyungsoo winced at the pain and watched as Jongin's groaned and gulped down the liquid eagerly. He allowed him to have his fill without care.

Jongin pulled away after just a minute, lips bloodstained and panting for breath. Without a word, he hugged Kyungsoo close, pulling on his scarf to take it off and discard it. "Hyung," he whined, nuzzling the human's neck hungrily, " _please_ , please, I need it." Jongin begged, fisting the back of Kyungsoo's coat.

"Go ahead," Kyungsoo murmured, embracing the vampire as he was bitten again. Jongin hadn't had any of Kyungsoo's blood since he got his mind back. Every time he offered, Jongin refused, even when he could see the desire written on Jongin's face. His fingers were beginning to grow red and numb from the cold, his nose beginning to run, and Kyungsoo sniffled, feeling a bit lightheaded and tired as Jongin continued to drink from him. "Jongin..."

Instantly the vampire reacted, pulling himself away like he'd been burned. "I'm sorry!" he gasped, rubbing at his lips with the sleeve of his coat, only smearing the blood across his face. "Hyung, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he panicked, holding Kyungsoo's face in his hands.

He shook his head, smiling comfortingly. "I'm okay, Jongin, just a little tired and cold. Let's go back home. Can you carry me?"

Jongin could. He gathered himself and Kyungsoo into his arms, walking back the way they came by following the footprints in the snow. He wanted to apologize for being so greedy and partaking from Kyungsoo's neck, but he knew that the other man would only say there was nothing to apologize for. Jongin couldn't understand how he could be so selfless and give himself up for Jongin's sake. He wasn't deserving of such treatment or love. How could Kyungsoo even still love him after all he had done?

"Hyung, I don't understand you."

 

"You don't have to look so guilty, Jongin," Kyungsoo sighed as Jongin brushed his fingers against the gauze around his wrist. Scooting closer to the other man in the darkness of his bedroom, he pressed his cold toes against Jongin's calf. He tried not to let Jongin's silence and solemn eyes bother him, at least he was finally sleeping in their old bedroom for once. For the past two weeks, he'd been sleeping in the one at the end of the hall. "Aren't you tired?"

"I can't sleep, Kyungsoo-hyung, you know that," he replied, trailing his fingers up the the pad of gauze taped to the side of Kyungsoo's neck.

"Are you afraid you'll remember something again?" Kyungsoo asked, though he already knew the answer. Anytime Jongin had an "episode", it was after he'd woken up from a dream. He reached up to lay a hand over Jongin's. "You're going to get them back no matter what, Jongin. You're going to have to drink blood or you'll die, no matter what."

"I want to die," Jongin murmured, "I deserve to die. Why did you let me turn, hyung? I don't understand. You're a vampire hunter. You've killed tons and tons of demons, you've killed _children_ , and I was going to become one. You should have killed me without a second glance. Why didn't you?" He asked, lowering his gaze to their now intertwined hands.

Kyungsoo said nothing, trying to formulate a good response on exactly why he wasn't able to. He'd tried to explain that it was love over and over again, but Jongin was too stubborn to understand or empathize. Nibbling on his bottom lip, he pondered before huffing out another sigh. "Jongin," he waited for the vampire to look him in the eye, "if our roles were reversed, if I had been the one bitten, what would you have done? Would you be able to kill me as I was dying?"

Jongin's crimson hues went wide and his hands subconciously tightened around Kyungsoo's. As the situation played in his head, his heart panged. Just to think of Kyungsoo going through that immense pain like he had, to see him screaming in agony and begging for death and release, he wasn't sure how he would handle that. It scared him to think that something such as that could happen to Kyungsoo. He remembered seeing Kyungsoo crying in his blurry memory of that night, and he was sure that, if he had been in that position, he'd be unable to do anything but grieve over the inevitable. "No...I wouldn't be able to."

"Then what would you do? Would you be able to kill me even if I was a vampire? Would you give me blood and your body and your life because you felt so, so guilty that you ruined my life, so it was only fair that I ruined yours?" Kyungsoo asked, reaching up to caress Jongin's cheek lovingly. "You have to understand, I didn't do it because I was forced; it was because it was my only choice in selfishly keeping you by my side. I let you take advantage of me. I let you bruise me, fuck me, kiss me, and bite me. I could've stopped you, but I loved you still. You were still Jongin in here." He pressed a hand to Jongin's chest.

"I'm sorry, hyung," Jongin suddenly said, "this is all my fault. If I hadn't had been so stupid, if I could have killed that vampire..."

"There's no use in crying over what happened," the hunter replied, "it doesn't matter whose fault it was."

"I'm..." Jongin swallowed, hesitant to let go of the words hanging on his tongue, "I'm gonna try...try to get used to this. I won't let the things you did go to waste. I'm going to make the most of the thousand years I'm going to spend with you." He said with a smile. Craning his neck down, he gently placed the softest of kisses upon Kyungsoo's lips, brushing a hand through the human's hair faintly, like he was made of glass.

"A thousand years is a bit much," Kyungsoo snorted as the kiss was broken. "Let's just try a hundred."

"I can settle for that."

 

 

"I'm here again. I know you're probably tired of hearing my voice and seeing my face," Jongin breathed, falling gently to his knees, the wet grass bleeding into his trousers. He stared at the bouquet in his hands as he spoke, fingers toying with the white ribbon tied around them. "I don't really remember what the florist lady said these were, but they mean happiness, goodbye, and love. I told her about you. Well, not everything of course, but how beautiful you are and how much I love you." The vampire laid the flowers down before him, admiring the way the moonlight shined upon the petals and the plastic wrapping.

"How has it been twenty years already?" Jongin sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I haven't been here in a month or so, but a lot of things happened. Junmyeon-hyung died a couple of days ago. I didn't go to his funeral, but I visited his grave before coming here. A lot of people at the association were sad about that. He was a good successor to Yunho. Luhan-hyung died a few weeks ago. I think he was happy though. After Minseok-hyung died, he didn't want to do anything but go with him. Their daughter, Seulgi, is...fourty now? I'm not sure. You met her when they adopted her. She visits me a lot, asking about this and that. She's technically older than me, but she still needs advice about hunting vampires."

Jongin played with the grass as he continued to speak about the happenings of the month. He spoke up to the sky, knowing that Kyungsoo was one of the stars up there, twinkling in the moonlight and listening to his tales. "I'm...going to live with Sehun. He's the King now, since Minho kicked the bucket. I think Minho's son was supposed to succeed, but Jonghyun surely pulled some strings. A lot of people aren't happy about a half-blood leading, but they'll get used to it. He appointed me as his 'Royal Advisor', whatever that is. I just think it's better than doing nothing like I am now--like I have been."

"I...I probably won't be able to come here a lot anymore, so just listen for me, okay? I'll look for you in the moonlight. I love you, Kyungsoo-hyung. Thank you for making so many years seem like a thousand."

 

도경수

January 12, 1993 - November 24, 2067

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd that's the end of moonlight c': not exactly how it was intended to end, but i hope it gave you a good ending to smile about. and yeah i had to break your heart with the last part it was totally necessary. jongin did not age because he's a vampire and he stayed by kyungsoo's side until the very end. kyungsoo did die early for whatever reasons you want to imagine.  
> i'm not going to write anymore of this whatsoever pls dont tempt me to write extras otl. thank you all for reading this fic! i hope you let out a few tears maybesortakinda. lord knows i did. i cried writing every part of this actually lmao. i cried writing the ending of the first part, jongin's transformation scene, kyungsoo showing his bruises to sehun, and the ending :>  
> also every chapter was inspired by a song or two. here's the list if you wanna listen: Moonlight by Exo (duh), Pretty When You Cry by Lana Del Rey, Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganger (this one especially i dont know why i didn't name the fic that), Your Hand In Mine by Explosions in the Sky, and Flaws (Acoustic Version) by Bastille.  
> thanks! hope you check out my other fics~

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea where that came from--well, yeah i do i had this really vivid dream of jongin in a bed with white sheets with chains on his wrists and it somehow evolved into this thanks to my mind. so yeah i hope you enjoyed kyungsoo and his zombie vampire boyfriend. also im so in love with vampire AUs so this probably won't be the last thing u see from me with vamps in it. bye bye for now~ be nice and leave comments and kudos thank uuuuu


End file.
